A Love Worthwhile
by raven.trinity.54
Summary: After Gaara is saved by Naruto and revived from death thanks to Lady Chiyo, he starts his duties of being Kazekage. The elders have made a new decree, a list of rules and guidelines for the Sand shinobi and Gaara must take a new bride from the Leaf village. Who will be the lucky lady? Will they fall in everlastjng love?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is going to be a new series I'm working on :) please review and let**

**me know if you enjoyed it. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS OR THE STORY LINE**

**ALL OF IT BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS.**

**Chapter one**

A shadowed figure stood overhead, short strands of dark crimson hair waved carelessly

in the wind, crowning his pale face; shifting past his powder blue eyes. A strong sun

dying in front of him, like a soul escaping a mans body, the skies faded to black, as the

hint of life leaves a mans eyes. Only stars now.

Gaara enjoyed watching the sunset, this high hilltop his security blanket, a quiet place

to get away from the bothersome aspects of being Sunakagure's Kazekage; don't

misunderstand, Gaara loves his people, dearly, just sometimes a man needs to

be alone with his thoughts.

_These stars have always been my companians..._

Gaara traced the star signs in the sky, traced his own and smiled; he closed his eyes.

_Such a beautiful night..._

Thoughts of Naruto Uzamaki shrouded his mind like clouds of sand, a strong shinob of the

Leaf village.

a jinchariki, like himself; Naruto changed Gaara for the better, and saved his life.

Naruto taught Gaara to be all that he can be regardless of the path that was laid

before him, to cherish the love of those around him and to love.

Gaara opened his eyes, half- lidded, gazing at the stars; he traced the face of his mother.

The sun reflected nicely on the lush green grass, birds sang sweetly on the Hyuuga

premises, a gentle wind fluttered freshly washed linen hanging on the lines.

The two Hyuuga's sparred as the Head of the Hyuuga clan looks on.

Hinata struggled to catch her breath as her older cousin Neji landed blows on her,

his final hit reeled her backwards, falling bottom first into a bucket of cold water.

Hinata can feel her face burn up.

**"Oww..."** Hinata wimpered.

Hinata hesitantly gazed up at the older Neji and can see a michievious smirk on his

face.

**"You're going to have to try harder, Hinata." **he gently scolded, amusingly, with a

hand placed on his hip, he then lowered into a fighting stance.

**"Now come at me! Give me all you got!" **Neji shouted with determination, inspiring

strength back into Hinata. Pulling herself up, she entered in the same attack stance.

Stretching her open palms outward, she grounded her feet into the soil.

**"Byakugan!" **Hinata's chakra flowed into her eyes, the veins tightened around them,

igniting the kekkei genkai of the

Hyuuga clan, the Byakugan Eyes. Hinata rushed towards Neji in a full frontal attack.

Neji dodged to the right and appeared on her left and landed a muiltitude of blows on

Hinata's small body, she slammed to the ground with such force it uplifted grass, soil, plants,

and roots. Hinata groaned painfully. Neji maintained his calm composure.

**"Don't tell me you give up now, Hinata." **he teased.

Hinata struggled to stand, her skin is bloodied and battered, she shakes her head.

**"No...I will NOT give up!" **stumbling to her older cousin, she lowered into the

Hyuuga fighting stance.

**"Enough! Hinata, Neji, that's enough training for today, I don't think Hinata can**

**handle this kind of tough training." **The head of the Hyuuga clan; Hinata's father

approached the two, he gave Hinata a cold glare and a smirk that expressed his thoughts

of her as a worthless shinobi and a unworthy daughter, not even surpassing her

sister, five years her junior.

Hinata dropped her head with embaressment at the sight of her father's disapproval

and disappoint. Neji only bowed to show respect. As her father sauntered off for the

Hyuuga residence, Neji layed a gentle hand on Hinata's shoulder.

**"You're getting stronger, Hinata, eventually he will notice too." **he said offering

reassurence.

A small growl escaped Hinata's small abdomen, she layed a hand on it as if trying to

muffle the rumbles.

**"Um...Neji...do you want to get something to eat?" **Hinata played with her fingers

as she asked this question, staring shyly at the green grass. Neji smiled and nodded.

Gaara looked over written documents that layed in a hefty pile in front of him. Folders

and stacks of papers await his signature or a stamp of approval, mostly trade agreements

from neighboring villages.

Gaara poured all of his attention into the documents that he failed to notice that

his assistant Baki had entered the room.

**"Lord Kazekage, I have an important document from the elders that pertain**

**to your new role as Kazekage." **Baki placed the documenton top of the stack of

folders on the left hand side of Gaara.

**"Thank you, Baki..."** Gaara said calmly as he continued his work. Baki looked on

but with an air of nervousness. Baki spoke up.

**"Forgive me Lord Kazekage but I feel that I should debrief you of the contents**

**in the elder's document." **Gaara nodded and continued working on the stack of trade

agreements.

**"As you may know, there have been recent changes in protocol concerning**

**the shinobi of the Sand Village, rules and regulations that fall into line with the**

**peace treaty made with Konohagakure, the Leaf Village, the elders have made**

**vast changes and some I thought you should be made aware of immediately." **

Baki had a look of concern on his face, not one of imminent danger but one of

fatherly concern.

**"What is it do you have to tell me, Baki?" **Gaara looked into the eyes of this

strong willed shinobi. Baki nodded.

**"One of the guidelines mentions a marriage agreement between the Kazekage of**

**the Sand and one of the illustrious families of the Leaf village."** Gaara just stared

at Baki.

**"I know..." ** He said solumnly, returning to his work. Was Gaara ready for marriage?

Absolutely not. Was he ready for fatherhood, he didn't know anything about children.

Was he going to keep peace for the sake of his village? Damn straight. Gaara is Kazekage.


	2. Chapter 2 : Hinata 's Nindo

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Hinata tossed and turned through the night, her pillows and face soggy and cold from all the tears she had cried, she had been in a depressive state ever since her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan had told her that she is to be married to the Kazekage Lord Gaara and that she was expected to leave on tomarrow to be there for the wedding preparations that occurred within the next week or so.

"At least you will be of some use, since you're never meant to be a shinobi." Her father's cold harsh words echoed in her mind each time breaking her down into more tears. Hinata couldn't help think about all her friends she will be leaving behind and especially Naruto the loud mouthed hyperactive yellow haired goof ball that she had fallen for years ago. New tears welled in her pale violet eyes and she was hit again and again with heart shattering realizations. Not only was she going to be alone, she is going to have to marry someone she didn't love also marry Gaara of the Sand, Someone who was known as nothing short of a psychopath. Hinata tried focusing on the positives maybe he changed, maybe she will see her friends when they come to the Sand village on missions. Who knows? Maybe it's an adventure not a death sentence. Although inside Hinata felt like running away she recalled Narutos strong will and strength to never give up, his nindo. Which is Hinata's nindo as well.

* * *

Hinata stirred from under her purple polka dotted comforter to birds happily chirping away, she pulled her blankets over her head to shield her face from the streaks of sunlight that had crept through her window blinds.

Hinata whimpered softly, today was the day she had to leave, the day she had to say bye to all of her friends...and Naruto.

Hinata slowly got dressed not wanting to leave her room as she padded her way to the front door.

" Hinata..." A male voice spoke to her, she turned. It was her older cousin Neji, he approached her opened her palm and placed an object inside of it, Hinata stared with questions at the Hyuuga prodigy.

" Its to bring you luck." He said softly, his face was stoic but his eyes had a hint of emotion that Hinata couldn't make out.

"T-Thank you, I'll be f-fine." Hinata smiley assuredly at her cousin who nodded.

Neji placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing tenderly.

"I've asked Hiashi to escort you to the Sand village, along with two other Sand shinobi." Neji looked down at the younger Hyuuga.

" You will be safe, I promise you. " he looked at her calmly, a half smile appeared on his face as he withdrew his hand.

* * *

Neji and Hinata met up with the two Sand shinobi, Tobo and Sayuki as they addressed themselves. They wore the traditional neck length head dress and green flak vest with their clans symbol imprinted on the back much like the shinobi gear of Konoha

The air rushed past Hinata's ears as the shinobi weaved in and out of the lush green forest, branch to branch they jumped nimbly.

"I-Is there a way we can please rest?" Hinata huffed and puffed, she had a hard time keeping up with the older shinobi.

Tobo turned his head to her, he continued to weave throughout the forest.

"We can't we are to remain in constant movements to avoid Hunter nins. " he stated. Hinata started shaking with fear.

"Hunter nins?" Hinata looked around the flashes of green as if trying to see if the boogey man is right behind her.

"Wait! Stop! " Neji shouted abruptly he softly landed a branch overlooking the forest before them.

"Do you feel it?" Neji asked the others, they stared at him blankly.

"We''re being watched." Neji calmly stated as the other shinobi had just picked up on the invading chakra that wasn't their own.

Neji lowered his body, looking straight ahead.

"Byakugan!"


	3. The Explosive Artist

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE CREATOR**

* * *

Neji scanned the grassy area below him, with his Byakugan he is able to see 360° and up to 800 meters along with x-Ray vision and superb ability to see chakra channels, Neji is a force to be reckon with, and this afternoon wasn't a good time to be messing with him.

Neji sensed Hinata's uneasiness, she improved her abilities greatly sense the Chunin exams but she is not up to par with battling advanced skilled shinobis. Neji remembered the good luck charm he gave to her earlier in the day.

" Hinata, do you remember the luck charm I have given to you?" Hinata nodded at him.

Neji continued.

"That good luck charm is no ordinary peace of jewelry, by fusing your chakra into it you can be granted invisibility for up to three minutes unfortunately it greatly decreases your chakra so your enemies will not be able to pick up on it, Hinata I want you to go hide and if things get bad use the amulet."

"No!" Hinata shouted at the older Hyuuga, causing him to snap his gaze to her, in her pale violet eyes held such strength and fire, such determination.

"I won't leave you, I will help you fight!" Hinata's hands closed into fists.

I can DO this! She told herself

Neji turned his attention to his right, just as thought there was their enemy patrolling the skies, Neji doubts that this man is working alone, his accomplice is somewhere nearby. Neji continued scanning the area widening his field of vision.

"You two can come out of hiding now, I'm in no mood to play hide and seek." Neji said sternly.

Neji jumped a few branches and padded down softly onto the grassy clearing, his team followed suit.

Soaring the skies high above them, a man with long blonde hair up in a ponytail, wearing a black cloak was digging into the brown bag slung over his shoulder.

"Well, if you insist, hn" he smirked, he unfolded his hand revealing a mouth in the middle of his hand, it spat out a clay blob. Closing his hand, within seconds the shapeless blob took flight as twin doves, to dive and detonate. An explosion of art.

The dove spiraled downward at great speeds it locked onto its target.

"Hinata above you! " Neji pushed the younger Hyuuga to the ground in lightening speed.

"Eight Trigrams Palms Rotation! " with blazing speed Neji was able to strike the explosive clay birds with the chakra that flowed into his palms, with great dexterity and reflex he diffused every clay bomb the intruder above threw his way.

All while shielding the younger Hyuuga.

"Well looks like I have make this a tad more challenging, hn" the blonde man reached into his brown bag again, it wasn't long before a hoard of detonating spiders targeted the group below in a frenzy.

Neji, using his Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation quickly rid of the first hoard but there was more coming down.

Tobo the Sand shinobi quickly deployed a set of kunai to the explosive insects little was he aware one was crawling on his leg.

"Your leg!" Hinata cried and as the Sand shinobi looked down it exploded. Blood bursted with the fiery explosion leaving only the scent if burnt flesh, blood had started gushing at the wound.

Meanwhile wave upon wave of explosive clay insects rained d

Down on the shinobi, the enemy was obviously prepared, it was a planned encounter.

"Argh! !" Tobo yelled out in pain, glancing down at the bloodied stump that was his leg, he fell to the ground, just as his partner Sayuki caught him in his arms. Tobo groaned in pain as Sayuki held him in his arms.

"You' 'll be okay just hang on." Sayuki reassured

"I can help him!" Hinata scrambled to her feet behind Neji, who threw several sharikan at the oncoming targets.

"Hinata no!" Neji tried stopping his younger cousin from risking her life in such a reckless way, but the swarm of bugs kept coming.

Hinata ran to Tobo's side and placed her palms over his injured leg, while Sayuki kept the hoards of insects away with his twin set of chakra infused katana, he was a master swordsman in the Sand village.

"Mystical Palm Technique!" Hinata's warm and peaceful chakra enveloped his injured leg easing his pain, slowly healing it.

"You won't be able to stop the bleeding..." Sayuki said solemnly.

"I have to try!" Hinata was running low on chakra but she doesn't give up not anymore. Sweating and growing tired, Hinata struggled not to pass out.

Slowly the insect swarm died down their enemy from above was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Sayuki sheathed his swords, panting from an extreme amount of lost chakra Neji rested against a tall stone slab, Hinata worked on Tobo.

"Hey I think the bleeding stop!" Hinata happily shouted.

"That's great, good work Hinata." Neji commented.

Sayuki looked down on his gravely injured friend.

" He's not out of the woods yet.." he said.

Sayuki threaded his foot over the ground, was it his imagination or was the ground moving?

Sayuki turned to the other shinobi

" Can you guys feel that too?" Neji concentrate his chakra into his eyes again. "Byakugan!" Neji's mouth dropped.

"Its something big, and headed straight for us! Sayuki, take Tobo and Hinata far away from here." Neji knew Hinata wants to stay and fight but this enemy was huge, Neji has never seen anything like it or sensed a chakra as dark as this...was it another explosive creature sent by the enemy? Also where was the enemy's accomplice?

Through his Byakugan Neji watched the disgusting white creature slither in and out of the dirt and rocks underneath the soil of their feet, the rumbling and shaking was that of a severe earthquake, Neji was sure that even Konoha could feel it, in a way he hopes they do...he might need some extra help.

Hinata stood up helping with one arm holding Tobo up with Sayuki helping, the three limped away as fast as possibly.

Neji can see that the enemy was coming straight for him, he lowered his stance and prepared to attack when the creature reared it ugly head.

Suddenly the creature started swerving to the right, Neji followed the creatures with his eyes when he knew what the creature wanted.

"Hinata! Behind you!" Neji pulled out a kunai and ran for the creature as it burst it's way through the earth a foot away from Hinata and the Sand shinobi.

The creature was gaining fast, now it's ugly body hovered over Hinata and in one fell swoop it had taken Tobo into its mouth of razor sharp teeth. Hinata covered her ears, shutting her eyes tightly to block out the sounds of his screams and the crunching and grinding of bone, all the Hinata remembered when before she fell to the ground losing consciousness was feeling her body being dragged away from the bloody chaotic scene.


	4. Hinata Arrives: The Sand Village

Chapter Four

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ALL BELONGS TO THEIR ORIGINAL CREATOR.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you everybody for reading this story I love writing fan fiction particularly ones with cute pairings. :-) :-) :-)

* * *

Hinata awoke to the smell of something delicious, the scrumptious aroma wafted throughout the room, entering her nostrils. Hinata drooled on herself, she stirred, eyes half opened, heavy and with a headache she moaned as turned on her back.

_where am I...?_

Hinata felt something heavy and warm beside her on the bed, the feeling of warm skin on her hand, soft and feminine. As Hinata fully opened her eyes, she made out the blurry form beside her, a woman with four blonde spiked out pigtails and sky blue eyes was looking down at her, a gentle smile on her face, her hand on Hinata's.

"So you're finally awake, easy, easy now." She said as Hinata winced trying to sit up. Hinata had time to look around the room, beside her were rounded windows with curtains flowing in the light breeze from outside, the sunlight covered the room, beside a bookshelf on the right side of the room was a cactus with yellow flowers blooming on it, a rug was layed out and pictures of the Kazekage of past were the only ones in the room.

"You were wounded we managed to heal you but you're still pretty banged up." She continued as she sat up.

Hinata can now make out what she's wearing, a long black kimono, red lining the sleeves and collar. The blonde smiled, she looked familiar but Hinata could not remember her name her confusion must of shown because the young woman reached out her hand.

"My name's Temari, nice to meet cha." She smiled.

Hinata shook her hand, then lowered her gaze.

_Neji..._

Hinata lifted her head up to the woman, with tears welling in her eyes.

"Is my cousin Neji alright? I blacked out before we got away is he safe?" Temari nodded and Hinata sighed, she relaxed against her white pillow, which Temari promptly fluffed. Temari looked down at the younger dark haired shinobi.

"Neji's wounds were minor, a few gashes and cuts but he's expected to make a full recovery." Temari paused then continued.

"Are you hungry? I brought down some breakfast." She said as she uncovered the mountain of food walloped on a white plate with floral markings.

Hinata stared at delicious food, chicken ramen with egg, scallops, bits of breaded chicken, and tempura, beside the bowl of ramen was several strips of bacon, sausage, sashimi, rice balls and sweet bean paste as a dessert item.

Hinata was fast in digging in, every bite more delectable then the last.

Temari watched and smiled politely, feeling her own stomach growling.

_At least shes feeling better_

"Knock Knock." Said a voice from the e infirmary doorway, a tall man dressed in all black entered the room, his face painted in purple stripes. The young man smiled at Hinata, who had just finished her last sip of ramen. Hinata stared nervously at him, his hand shot out.

"My name is Kankuro, Lady Hinata." Hinata was stunned, the only ones who referred to her as Lady Hinata were the members in her family and with reason. Temari nudged her brother in the ribs with her elbow.

"Some manners! She's not married to him yet." Temari face lit up with annoyance, she glared at Kankuro.

Kankuro chuckled, he shifted his gaze at Hinata, who was nervously twiddling her fingers.

"Hinata, if you want I can escort you to your cousin Neji's room." Temari said making her way to Hinata's bedside.

Hinata nodded, and slunged her legs off the edge of her bed, slowly she stands up, She stepped forward unsteadily, Temari hurried over to lift her up and they both slowly their way to Neji's room.

* * *

Neji was lying in his bed, head propped up against a large blue pillow, he hair was undone and laid messy around his face, he shifted his gaze to the group of people now in his room, he smiled at Hinata and the Sand siblings.

I got her here safely...I succeeded in that at least.

Neji smiled and let his head fall, he drifted off to sleep. Hinata cradled her hands around her older cousins face, crying tears of joy.

Temari placed a warm hand on Hinata's shoulder, squeezing it.

"He looks exhausted, we should let him sleep." Temari said. Hinata shook her head.

"I'm not leaving him, I'll stay here." Hinata stated firmly, Temari nodded while Kankuro stepped out of the room Temari quietly closed the door before exiting.

* * *

Gaara poured over the last document to be approved, he quickly signed his signature, stamped it and slid it back into its blue folder. Gaara glanced outside of the window near his desk, he can see the children of the Sand village laughing happily, their mother close by scolding them for running off. People made their way to and fro, some stopped at the numerous food venders, picking out the fresh veggies and fruits that will grace their tables. Gaara smiled, his people were happy. ..yes his people.

A knock at the wooden double doors interrupted his thoughts, he snapped his gaze away from the window.

"Come in." He said. Gaara watched as his older sister made her way to the middle of the room. Temari smiled at her little brother, Gaara gazed at her lazily. The room has changed since Gaara became Kazekage, large bookcases of various ninjutsu, medical and botanical books and scrolls lined the walls from floor to the ceiling above which was rounded and painted with a beautiful mural of a waterfall over a lush green marsh. Temari mused as she remember that the reason her brother had the mural painted on the ceiling is so that on hot humid days he can look up and imagine he is under the waterfall, Gaara has his silly moments sometimes.

"Has Hinata and her companions condition been stabilized?" He asked, Temari nodded.

"Yes as a matter of fact, we escorted Hinata to see Neji her cousin, she won't leave his side. Its cute really. "

Temari smiled brightly at her brother who stood up from his chair and walked past her, he stopped at the door.

"I'm going to properly introduce myself, are you coming too?" He asked as he opened the double doors and walked out of the room. Temari sighed and followed.

Always impatient little brother...


	5. Chapter 5: Words of Meaning

Chapter 5mysteriousS CLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR.

* * *

Gaara knocked at the wooden door of the room Neji is in, sure he is Kazekage but that doesn't make him without manners. Gaara found himself counting the endless light brown rings that dotted the wooded entry while he waited for an answer and nothing happened. Gaara knocked again louder as his sister Temari came up behind him.

"Gaara you're Kazekage just walk right in." She said as she walked over to the door and slid it open, Hinata and Neji both looked up as Gaara entered the room, he had on the standard Kazekage robe and headdress, his eyes darted over to the young woman in the room, he looked her over. Hinata rose from her chair to bring Neji a cup of water.

Hinata had grown in stature and was now of a feminine hour glass figure, she wore a purple sweater that was snug at the breasts and hips, her hair had grown exceptionally long and her face lost that round baby like feature and gave way to a more angular shape. Gaara met Hinata's eyes for a brief moment before she looked away. Pale violet eyes, beautiful. Gaara approached the shy Hinata, extending his hand.

Hinata looked down at his hand as if unsure what to do she hesitated before taking it, on cue Gaara spoke.

"Its been a while I'm not sure if you remember me, my name is Gaara." He said calmly.

Hinata stumbled on her words, she can feel her face heat up.

"M-My name is Hinata, it's nice meeting you Kazekage. " Hinata glanced down at her feet shuffling them.

Gaara watched Hinata fidget nervously under his gaze he has to admit it was amusing. Gaara turned his attention to Neji as Hinata walked past him, then Temari and out of the room, sliding the door shut as she left.

"Who attacked your team? I sent two of my finest shinobi what happened?" His voice rose with his annoyance but his facial expression remained flat.

"We got attacked by a member of the Akatsuki, the one who creates explosive sculptures out of clay is Deidara, you've had a run in with him before but as to why he attacked our team I'm not so sure." Neji bowed his head in thought.

Why did the Akatsuki attack us? Are they going to kidnap Gaara again?

Gaara just stared at the Hyuuga in silence, his face absent of expression. Gaara made his way to the door, stopped and turned to Neji.

"I'm going to send out my own ANBU shinobi to gather information, meanwhile I don't want you leaving." Gaara slid open the door and shut it behind him as he left.

* * *

Hinata was sitting next to Temari on a stone bench outside on a large balcony over looking Sungakagure, for a moment in time the pair were silent watching the happy villagers going on with their daily lives. The sun shined down on the pair, yellow spotted butterflies floated around, pollinating the potted flowers that lined the large fountain that stood far on their right, a woman of stone holding a jar on its side for water to pour out. Hinata jumped when Temari took her hand in hers, the blonde smiled.

"You should give Gaara a chance Hinata, he isn't all bad a little quiet at times but he will warm up to you I promise." Temari turned her head when a figure appeared out of the shadows on the terrace.

"Speak of the devil." She said as Gaara slowly made his way to the pair, he stopped at the railing before them with his back turned.

"Is there something wrong Gaara?" Temari asked with concern in her voice, the kunoichi stood from her seat. Gaara turned to face the two.

"I want you to deploy ANBU shinobi to the Forest outside of Konaha inform Lady Tsunade the Akatsuki are up to their old tricks again." Temari nodded without another word she was off, leaving only Hinata and Gaara alone, Hinata flushed. An awkward silence filled the space between the pair, then he spoke.

"You've grown." Gaara stated looking over at the now crimson faced kunoichi.

"At first I could not recognize it was you as it has been many years but it could not be mistaken you have the same likeness to Neji, only to the exception of one element, you're not as skilled a shinobi as Neji."

Hinata felt a part inside die away, she bowed her head to hide the tears that were welling in her eyes, her body trembled.

Gaara had stepped away from the railing and walked up to Hinata, she gasped as he cupped both of his hands around her face and brought her face up to meet his own, the tears flowed freely now and felt wet as they fell onto his skin.

" Don't let my harsh words fool you, Hinata for you have a strength inside of you that is far more valuable than the prodigal talent that Neji has been blessed with. You've come to know hard work, determination, and acceptance of failure. Most importantly you've learned that nothing can be accomplished by giving up and to that you are a refined shinobi, and beautiful I may add." Hinata pulled away as she felt herself blushing, drying her eyes with her sleeves.

"Um t-thank you so much, Lord Kazekage. I-I'm so sorry!" She felt her whole body shaking and had begun to feel as though she was about to pass out.

"Please call me Gaara..." He had said before Hinata had ran off inside of the building.

_Women are mysterious creatures..._


	6. Chapter 6 A Change of Heart

Chapter 6

* * *

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ALL OF IT BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL CREATERS

* * *

Hinata struggled to hold her head up as her heavy eyes began to shut again, she was tired but it would be rude to fall asleep at the dinner table in front of Lord Kazekage and his siblings, Hinata instead opted to get up and pour her older cousin Neji more water from the pitcher.

"Thank you, Hinata." Neji said gratefully, cutting up the breaded chicken on his plate.

The table was made of polished stone the table legs were long and elegant the feet were carved claw-like, the table itself was one for dining. Gaara was seated at the far end as Hinata was seated opposite, his siblings and Neji were seated on the sides, the table was laid out with a buffet of lacquered bowls of rice with soy sauce, elegant tiered platters with sashimi and specially prepared sushi and fish, other assortments of meat and vegetables were arranged on silver platters at the end were Hinata stared hopelessly at her food, prodding it with her fork.

"Why are you not eating? Are you feeling ill?" Gaara asked from across the table, everybody had stopped their actions and waited for a response, heads turned to Hinata as she felt overwhelming anxiety creep up on her.

"No it's fine...i-it's just..." Hinata wondered if she should really share what she is feeling.

Hinata was depressed, she couldn't help thinking about how unfair her life is now She doesn't love this man she is about to marry and the thought of him touching her body in ways that she only dreamt were to be touched by the man she adored, Naruto, it made her feel sick inside. Its not that Hinata didn't like Gaara, she did, but it was too many changes for Hinata to take.

"I miss my home! I miss my friends! I feel so lonely here!" Hinata's shouts had echoes throughout the dining hall, with years welling in her eyes she pushed her plate off of the table with a shattering clatter, and sobbed into her hands. Neji walked over to her to comfort her, throughout all of this Gaara just watched as the scene unfolded, face still and his demeanor unchanged.

"The loneliness will become a forgotten emotion that I assure you, it will take some time to adjust to this new life but you will find happiness again." Gaara said as he got up from his seat, sand swirled around his body as he disappeared from sight. Temari sighed, looking over at the sobbing Hinata with sympathy in her baby blue eyes. Kankuro shared glances with his sister, he decided to try to cheer the Hyuuga up.

"Hey Hinata look at this, don't I look ravishing? "

Hinata looked up and was stunned, so surprised she fell off of her seat.

Kankuro was standing atop of the dining table dressed in a pink kimono fashioned with purple and blue flowers and a gold sash, his face was powdered white with ruby lips and blue eye shadows. Hinata began to giggle as he wiggled his hips and waved his hand in a feminine manner.

"Hey cute lil girlie don't be sad." He raised his voice to a falsetto. Temari couldn't contain herself as she was now cackling like a hen, Neji pinched his temples in annoyance.

_This is absurd..._

* * *

Hinata slowly stopped giggling her thoughts of home were replaced with the good time she was having with her cousin and the Sand siblings. Hinata turned to Temari, playing with her fingers nervously. Hinata dreaded the answer to what she was about to ask, she would be comfortable with her own room until the actual wedding but some shinobi customs , the bride and groom are expected to share a room.

"Temari...I'm feeling kind of tired...um..." Hinata shuffled her feet. Temari looked up at Hinata with amusement.

"You want to know where your room is correct?" Hinata nodded, Temari patted her head playfully.

"Follow me." Temari said as she made her way out of the banquet hall turning left to a large stone spiral staircase. Torches lit the way as the two ladies made their way up stairs that seem to never end, finally they come to the top which seemed like a rounded hallway with three doors some feet apart from each other.

"The middle door is Gaara's room, you will be sleeping in his room from now on." Hinata looked at Temari with alarm.

"B-but I don't think that would work out, I-is there a way I can stay in your room with you?" Hinata couldn't hide her panic.

"Hinata, you will be fine, odds are my brother isn't even in there tonight he's probably off in another area of the palace...relax." Temari placed both ands on Hinata's taut shoulders and squeezed tightly, Hinata relaxed slightly and reluctantly agreed to sleep in Gaara's room.

Temari opened the wooden door, it creaked on its hindges, like she had said there was no Gaara in the room. The room was incredibly spacious nearly the size of Hinata's family residence, the bed itself was amazingly large made of alabaster stone with ruby and sapphire jewels encrusted into the headboard it was a beautiful sight. The walls were not decorated with pictures of family and friends but of large murals depicting parts of the Sand village and the Sand village insignia and colors that represent Sunakagakure.

"See? I told you Gaara isn't here, now sleep tight. " Temari closed the door as Hinata at the edge of the bed. Untying her sandels and removing her purple sweater she folded it up and placed it neatly on the bed, she had so I slowly started to remove her bra...

"Come with me." Said a voice behind her, Hinata squeaked and grabbed her sweater tightly to her breasts as the shadow of a man stepped from in from outside the balcony, as soon as he stepped in the moonlight Hinata recognized who it was.

Hinata' s eyes fired up "How dare you watch me undress! You're a pervert Kazekage or not!" Gaara leered at the half naked kunoichi unfazed by her accusations.

"My timing wasn't right, I apologize. " he said calmly, Gaara turned as Hinata got redressed .

"Come with me, Hinata." Gaara had said it was clearly something pressing because he refused to let Hinata sleep. Gaara walked over to the balcony and with his chakra he formed a cloud of sand, he jumped over the balcony railing and held his hand out for Hinata to grab onto.

* * *

No words were exchanged between the couple as they glided through the sky, slowly the sand cloud descended when they've reached a hilltop, Gaara and Hinata hopped off onto fresh green grass. The sand cloud dispersed into the air. The moon, round and silver can be seen hanging over the two. There wasn't a noise or a light on in the Sand village, only the moon and the stars that lit the sky and only the winds howling other than that neither shinobi spoke a single word.

"I come to this mountain overlooking the village to be alone." The silence was broken by Gaara.

"I find it strange that my whole life I've lived in isolation and loneliness and now that I'm the center of attention I want my own company. ..I've spent so much of my childhood craving approval, acceptance, the feeling of being loved that I've just learned to accept the fact that I'd always be by myself. Until I've met Naruto Uzimaki, another jinchiriki who hasn't let the loneliness consume him. I've been so alone it's all I know, I'm still trying to become accustomed to this new life as Kazekage. Perhaps that is why this is so hard for you, Hinata. I'm not forcing you to stay...you can leave at any time you prefer...but all I ask is that you give this village some time...and that you give me some time as well." Hinata stared at Gaara, his head was lowered. Hinata couldn't read his thoughts but she felt as though he was sad inside, she reached her hand out and wrapped it around his, he looked up and met her eyes, she can see he was surprised at this type of display of affection.

"Naruto changed my life too...I will give Sungakagure a chance okay?" Hinata smiled warmly at the quiet man, he returned the smiled and cupped her hand in his own, fingers interlaced.


	7. Chapter 7 A Night With Gaara

Chapter 7

* * *

Authors Note: I was feeling a bit naughty so this portion of the story contains a lemon. For mature readers only enjoy and im not a perv lol

* * *

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ALL OF IT BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR.

* * *

Gaara stayed awake throughout the night watching the moon slowly fade away and the sun rising up to take its place. Hinata and Gaara had spent hours talking. About anything, Gaara shared some aspects of his difficult past, Hinata talked about the issues in her family finally she fell asleep next to him, her head leaning on his right shoulder. Gaara didn't mind it, but neither was it too comfortable but he didn't want to wake her...he wanted her to stay right next to him, he couldn't understand why. Hinata stirred and lifted her head, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Gaara asked. Hinata only smiled and nodded.

The sun shined beautifully on the grassy hilltop the weather wasn't too hot and there was a delicate wind blowing through Gaara's dark auburn hair. Gaara turned his head to Hinata and noticed something he hadn't before, the way she looked back at him...her eyes were different, and looking at her lovely face made him feel different inside, this sudden burst of warmth and desire...for her...he hated the confusing feeling inside but didn't want it to go away. Neither did he want Hinata to go away.

What's this I'm feeling? ...

Gaara quickly looked away, and watched the village before him. Blocking out confusing emotions is something difficult but must do if he is to function.

I want to tell her something from deep inside...How I feel...but why is it so important?

* * *

Hinata watched Gaara withdraw from her, like water swirling away down a drain, she can feel as if a part of him was slowly backing away not just emotionally but physically also. When Hinata would pass Gaara in the halls of the palace he would pay her no heed, when she would accidentally brush up against his body he would stiffen and hurry off.

The preparations for the wedding made her feel worse, on one afternoon her bedroom was bombarded with twenty seamstresses and hair stylists, all measuring her body, poking and prodding her left and right she finally broke down in tears like a dam giving way to a rushing river, neither of the women asked what's wrong or seemed to really care.

Why is he avoiding me? Did I say something wrong?

Hinata sometimes spent her night awake sobbing into her pillow, alone of course, the loneliness that Gaara had said would go away reappeared stronger than ever. Hinata decided that she would leave for Konoha tonight.

I'd rather be seen as a disgrace then to be this lonely...

* * *

Hinata had carefully and as quietly as a mouse she packed up her clothes into her backpacks, her other belongings which were transported to Sunagakure days later were too much for her to carry, they would have to be left behind.

Using the sheets and blankets into a long rope like extension, she tied one end to the stone pillar inside of Gaara's room and threw one end of the makeshit rope over the edge of the balcony. Hinata threw on her backpack, grabbed the rope and slid downward.

* * *

Gaara watched the stars, laying on the soft grass, the only sound were the wind and grasshoppers. Thinking about his life, how much he had changed and where it is about to go, his parents marriage was an arranged marriage and they fell deeply in love, was this what Gaara was feeling?

Gaara sat up and stood overlooking his village, he was proud of this village and his people, and even if he loves his new bride to be or not, this isn't for him but for Sunakagukure.

Gaara spotted a diminutive figure walking to the gates that separated the village and the deserts. Squinting he can barely make out a womanly figure but he decided it's best to check it out, with gusts of sand entombing his body he faded from the hilltop.

Hinata had reached the gates of Sungakagure when she heard a sudden gust behind her. Hinata stopped and turned and panicked when she saw who it is.

"What are you doing? " Gaara asked, his face and voice holding their usual demeanor.

Hinata felt tears down her cheeks, she tried to blink them back but more kept coming.

"I'm going home! I can't take being here! " Hinata wiped away her tears onto her sleeves but the flow was unstoppable.

"So you're leaving...that night on the hill didn't you promise me that you would give your new life a chance?" Gaara stood with his arms crossed before a sobbing Hinata

"Yes...b-but I feel so alone here...I want my friends I want to see Neji and sister and father too." Hinata choked out her answer, Gaara stood there unmoved.

"Leave." Gaara said. Its deadly syllables echoed in the air and was more of an order than a blessing. Hinata stared up at the man with tears in her eyes, she nodded and turned, walking away.

Gaara's insides screamed, seeing her walk away from him, from the village ignited a spark inside that lit up a desire he had thought had since been extinguished. Gaara was losing control...the desire had arisen up from the depths deep within his cold core that he wanted to destroy whatever created these feelings to begin with, without thinking he rushed towards her.

"Please...don't abandon me..." Gaara's voice and body were shaking as Hinata was embraced tightly in his arms.

Gaara felt the passion light up inside of him as he felt her rounded breasts firmly against his muscled chest, her pulse racing under the soft skin of her neck where his bottom lip rested. Holding back the desire to taste that part of her flesh, to feel that pulse on his tongue. Gaara gently caressed his hand down the small of her back, he felt her stiffen to his touch. Hinata pulled away slightly, her pale violet eyes met his powder blues.

Gaara rested his forehead against Hinata's, looking deeply into her eyes, he felt her soft lips lightly against his own. It drove him crazy inside. Neither of them spoke a word.

Gaara felt drawn in more with each breath that Hinata had taken, almost instinctively Gaara reached up a hand to Hinata's cheek, and pulled her in closer.

"Nobody in my life has made me feel the way that you do Hinata. ..you give me life. " he whispered on her lips, so close.

Hinata felt as though she was about to faint, her whole body felt hot and she felt her body sweating.

Gaara finally wrapped his soft warm lips around Hinata's, his kisses were slow, long, and wild. Hinata gasped as she felt his tongue entwined around her own, he explored every inch of her mouth...it felt wonderful. .Hinata joined her tongue into his, the two began a secret dance of passionate force as one pushed more and more onto the other. Finally Gaara had pulled away, panting from the long kiss, he held on tightly to Hinata as Gaara's cloud of sand formed from underneath the couple and carried them off to the hilltop where they can be alone.

* * *

Hinata rested her head on Gaara's chest, the up and down motions of his breathing made her feel complete, his warm body, his gentle touch, made her melt inside. Gaara trailed his fingertips from her small waist to her hips. Hinata shivered with delight, when his fingertips grazed her outer thighs she felt a tingling sensation between her legs that she couldn't describe, she felt herself moisten. Hinata placed Gaara's hand where it was wet, it had already begun to soak through her pants and felt slimely and slippery on Gaara's fingers. Hinata began to grind up against his hand, the waves of pleasure that slowly eased its way into her body was too much for her, she started softly moaning as she rocked her hips back and forth. Gaara withdrew his hand from under her much to Hinata's protests.

"Unh p-please don't stop." Gaara instead slid off her pants and marvled at the curvaceous sight of her hips and wet mound, he yearned to wrap his mouth on that delicious wet spot on those sexy lace panties. Slowly he removed her panties, she laid her lovely body on the grass so he can slide it down her legs with ease, he moved her thighs apart exposing the shaven beauty that laid between them, he decided to tease her.

Gaara leaned down, his lips inches from the skin of her inner thighs, his breath made Hinata crave more, her juices flowed down her slit like a small river as Gaara trailed kisses up and down her inner thighs stopping at the bottom half of the pink strips of flesh that hid her clitoris from his view. Gaara then kissed those pink lips on that glorious mound, Hinata wiggled and moaned as he made love to that sweet forbidden fruit.

Gaara has his whole mouth on her, slowly he glided his tongue up and down that tastey slit filling his mouth with her sweet nectar. Hinata threw back her head and grabbed

Gaara's head down further, she ripped and clawed at his red hair, it was painful but he loved it. Hinata arched her back and moaned louder and louder and Gaara probed his tongue deeper and deeper inside her. Gaara was now making love to Hinata with his tongue, he glided his tongue against the walls of her small hole, he heard Hinata gasped as he hit her G spot again and again each time Hinata pulled down his face the more he hit her G spot again and again. Hinata felt a pressure building within her, the pleasure wracked her whole body as a gush of fluids squirted out from within her.

Gaara filled his mouth up with her cum, the taste was delectable and indescribable, Gaara felt his own swollen member throbbing as he sat up, but he was going to save that for another night. The two lovers, fell asleep to gather under the stars.


	8. Chapter 8: A Difficult Decision

Chapter 8

* * *

DISCLAIM EVERYTHING ER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS.

* * *

Hinata moved from underneath Gaara's heavy arm, squirming and wiggling loose. Hinata looked around her, she wasn't on the grassy hilltop but now inside a huge bed covered in white sheets. Hinata remembered last night but now wondered if it was only a dream, but how is that? Hinata sleeping with Gaara, in his bed and naked from the waist down. It wasn't long before Gaara woke from his slumber too, yawning and stretching. Hinata Found herself staring at Gaara's bare ripped chest and chiseled abs, she blushed and covered her eyes. Gaara jumped up off the bed quickly throwing on his shirt, his pants were already on.

"I'm going to my office, I have buisness that I haven't tended to since last night, you can come if you want or if you prefer you can go back to sleep. " Gaara said as he closed the door behind him.

Hinata just watched the door for a while, feeling a bit disappointed. After what happened the other night it's as if nothing happened at all...

_Maybe it was a dream..._

* * *

As Gaara predicted the ANBU forces he had sent out were back with the information he requested. A man in black ANBU uniform stepped forward.

"Lord Kazekage, we have more vital information on the whereabouts of the Akatsuki, in the Land of Valleys, we have discovered a suspicious entry at the side of a large mountain separating two Lands, unfortunately there is a rather complicated sealing jutsu in place of the entrance that our forces had yet to understand just what type it is, further we discovered a rather large reptilian creature roaming the desert outside of our village, it's origin is unknown as of now."

Gaara silently nodded, then made his way over to his desk, he already had a stack of documents and papers neatly piled on top. Gaara pulled the chair from the desk and took a seat and watched the team of shinobi standing in front of him waiting on an order. Gaara relaxed in his seat.

"I see...send a report of our recent information to Hokage Lady Tsunade, request from her the assistance of Kakashi Hatake, stress to her that this situation is urgent. Sunagakure may be in serious danger."

Gaara was always prepared to fight for his village and the safety and wellbeing of his people even at the cost of his very life, he had an inkling of what this large reptilian creature was, the Akatsuki may have gotten the better of him once, but that will not happened again.

* * *

Gaara had finished the stack of papers within less than two hours, he heard a knock on the door and his older sister Temari stepped inside carrying a trey with what looked like food in it.

"I brought your favorite little brother, salted tongue on rice and a nice hot cup of cucumber chamomile tea." The blonde said cheerfully as she placed the trey onto the desk. Gaara glared her at and then returned to his papers.

Wow...what's his problem?

"Gaara is everything okay?" Temari asked with concern. Gaara placed his pen aside, and grabbed for the tea, it tasted sweet and bitter on his tongue.

"The Akatsuki has become a bigger nuisance than I have anticipated." He said, placing his cup down. Temari looked at him with concern.

"Maybe you should take a rest brother, you've been hauled up in this stuffy place all day." Gaara had to agree with her, but he also had his duties as Kazekage, maybe he wouldn't be so stressed if he had some company.

"Get Hinata, bring her here." Gaara then returned to his work. Temari never questioned him but that was an odd request, what use would Hinata be to the Kazekage other than wife and mother of his future children?

"Okay I'll be right back. " Temari said leaving the room. Gaara relaxed his strained eyes for a moment. The words of each document were starting to merge to gather into gibberish nonsense. Gaara sighed loudly.

A soft knock at the door interrupted his rest. A timid Hinata entered the room. Gaara felt his heart racing when he laid his eyes on her, like the past few days she had that affect

On him. Gaara motioned for her to come closer and with caution she did, she stood at the front of his desk. Suddenly Gaara stood, he leaned over and pulled Hinata over the desk and planted her bottom firmly in his lap. Hinata blushed as Gaara had her tightly held to his side.

"I've got something to tell you." Hinata blushed more as she anticipated what was to come next. Gaara paused for a moment then continued.

"I care about you..." Gaara locked his blue eyes in her violet orbs as he said that, Hinata felt her heart leap inside of her chest.

"Which is why you are to leave for Konoha as soon as the sun rises...you are a liability for me..." Hinata sat staring at Gaara unable to make sense of what his words meant, she was stunned. Gaara lifted Hinata off of him, the pair stood up, he faced the teary eyed Hinata, he wiped away her tears as they began to fall down her cheeks, he had hurt her, he knew that.

Gaara leaned in and kissed her on the lips which were now trembling, before leaving the room, and Hinata to cry alone.


	9. Chapter 9: Two Become One

Chapter 9

* * *

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ALL BELONG TO ITS ORIGINAL CREATOR.

* * *

Hinata locked herself up in Gaara's room crying for what seemed like an eternity, she didn't understand and he didn't offer much of an explanation. Temari didn't offer much assurance either as she was often clueless as to why her brother acted as he did.

"Don't worry Hinata, he is Kazekage for a reason. Odds are if you told you that he cares about you, he means it. Gaara doesn't say that to anyone." Temari's reassurance echoed in Hinata' s mind, maybe she was right...and Gaara didn't say that she will never see him again.

Hinata grabbed onto a pillow and curled up into a ball with it pressed firmly against her chest, she cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

Gaara felt this emptiness inside of him, a huge void that swallowed up every ounce of what made him and tossed it into a cold bleak hole of which there is no light. Gaara hated himself now, that he hurt Hinata so badly, but his decision was for the best and he wasn't going to change his mind. Gaara didn't want to lose what means so much to him, Hinata. The Akatsuki would look for a weakness, if they were clever and they were, a bride to be was a big weakness for Gaara and for the village. Hinata is not worth risking. Gaara watched the white clouds slowly glide across the blue sky, ripping out blade of grass, all alone on the grassy hilltop, he longed to hold Hinata, and remembered the taste of her skin...he quivered with excitement inside.

I want you Hinata...you're all mine...

Gaara planned to see her one last time before she was to leave


	10. Chapter 10: Always Forever Mine

Chapter 10:

* * *

Authors Note: As a Christmas present for my reaembraces s who enjoy my stories I've written three new chapters. This one contains a lemon. I was feeling naughty again. Sorry Lol I'm sorry if my story seems dragged out but I have some surprises in store also I have a crazy ending planned already so please enjoy the new chapters and merry Christmas :-)

* * *

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO EVERYTHING BELONGS TO ITS ORIGINAL CREATOR.

* * *

Hinata was fast asleep when Gaara had entered the spacious room, it was dark except for the moon which casted a blue shadow over Hinata's angelic face, he walked over to her and sat down next to her body lying on the bed. Gaara brushed away a bundle of dark hair that half hide her face, he started as he saw her full beauty. Gaara bend forward and kissed the sleeping Hinata gently on the lips. Gaara was about to get up and quietly walk out of the room when Hinata stirred, she blinked her groggy eyes at the silent man.

"Gaara? I-Is it morning yet?" Hinata asked. Gaara shook his head and placed his hand on top of hers, a burning shade of red crept across her face.

"I didn't want to hurt you, I don't want to lose you, this isn't about politics, this is about ourselves, you mean more to me than a piece in a game of shogi. .you're not a pawn do you understand what I'm saying?" Gaara was calm and stern, he was trying to get Hinata to see how he truly felt whether she understood or not was a different matter, but he wanted her to see that to him she is a person he cares for.

Hinata smiled and nodded, her pale violet eyes lit up with child like excitement, he truly did care for her.

Gaara felt weakness at the smile on her lips, a small sexy smile which she doesn't grace the world with often. Gaara bit down on his bottom lip, swiftly he grabbed, pulling her close to him by her small waist, his other hand rested at the nape of her neck.

Gaara now stared into the Hinata pale violet eyes and silent communicated the deep passionate yearning he has for her, he lost himself inside those violet pools of timid affection, that he let his own burning affection ignite in his own eyes.

Gaara couldn't wait to dive in. Slowly he pulled her face closer to his own It wasn't long that his lips melted into hers, long and sensual, she felt his tongue once again probing her mouth, she remembered his skill with it on her love mound, and she felt her juices start to flow.

Gaara slipped a warm hand up the back of her shirt, he found her bra and had begun toying with it, snapping it playfully against her skin as he softly bit down on her lower lip. Hinata lightly gasped, her hole oozing with his every touch.

Gaara removed his hand out from her shirt and proceeded in lifting it over her head, blushing a great deal, she compiled a man has never saw her breasts before but she wanted him to see them.

Gaara leaned down and trailed kisses from her belly button up to the cloth that hid her two firm and supple twins from his view. Hinata's breath hitched with every kiss he laid on her pale skin. Gaara wrapped his arms around her and undone her lacy bra, he threw it to the floor, and gently laid Hinata down onto the bed, he climbed on top, straddling her body.

Gaara leaned in and kissed her mouth, kissing from her angular chin to her beautiful slim neck. Hinata gasped and crawled at Gaara's shirt, as he made love to her with his mouth. Hinata could feel the pleasure she feels reaching indescribable heights, she gasped, she moaned, she whispered words that never escaped her mouth before.

Gaara moved his hands to her breasts now, firm, warm, and smooth to his touch his mouth found a rose bud colored nipple, he glided his tongue across it in long drawn out strokes, when he felt as though she was getting too used to the sensation he changed it up, he began wildly flicking his tongue, suckling, and biting down. Hinata arched and moan with every new sensation, she begged, she pleaded.

"No don't stop!" Gaara surrendered to those words, he put in more effort every moment his cue to try harder. Gaara hasn't tried his trump card yet.

Gaara jumped up off the bed and slowly removed the pants that were painfully snug against his well endowed manhood.

Slowly he began to slide Hinata's panties down her slim thighs, past her knees and off her ankles.

He pushed her legs apart and climbed on top of her, teasing her wet juicy slit before plunging inside of her moist crevasse.

Gaara shuddered, she was so tight and wet, pure heaven.

Hinata cried out in pleasure she wanted more of his swollen rod, she can feel him slowly glide himself in deeper, he hit her spot with ease. Gaara began to slowly thrust, in and out, in and out, each motion more pleasurable then the other.

Gaara grunted and moaned out loud as he began to pound into the small woman underneath his muscular body.

Hinata went crazy, grabbing the sheets, grabbing his hair, clawing at his back slippery with sweat as he grinded his pelvis against hers.

"Do you like that? Baby talk to me." She heard a man's voice say she moaned loudly as an answer, her body too much in ecstasy to speak.

"Tell me how you feel, my love! " Gaara yelled out as he slammed into her G spot again and again.

"I-I oh my god please! Don't stop!" Hinata yelled back in his face, she squealed when he pulled her hair hard, unsatisfied with her answer.

Gaara gasped and every muscle stiffed as he felt his manly gift squirt out from his member into his woman. Gaara leaned forward, kissing her passionately before, falling exhausted, beside her. Gaara's pale skin glistened with sweat.

Gaara pulled her into his embrace as they shared the rest of the night to gather.

"I love you." Gaara whispered.

* * *

The pair slept. Soundly, suddenly the walls, the floor, began shaking so violently Gaara was awoken from his sleep.

_Damnit this happened earlier than expected_

Gaara dressed quickly as Hinata sat up rubbing her eyes, he embraces her tightly and kisses her on the neck, as another aftershock hit the palace . Pieces of debris fell from the ceiling.

"Whats going on?!" Hinata asked nervously, Gaara pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"We are being attacked, stay here and don't get in my way." Gaara jumped from the balcony in his room to the ground below.

Before Hinata could grasp what was going on she was grabbed by Temari and the two made their way to the basement where Kankuro was preparing his own gear.

"Its good you two are here, there is something bad going down, and I know Gaara will hate me for this but

Ill need both of your help." Kankuro said he was deadly serious.

Hinata now realized why Gaara wanted her to leave, but she refuses to back down.


	11. Chapter 11: A Rocky Outcome

Chapter 11

* * *

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO EVERYTHING BELONGS TO ITS ORIGINAL CREATOR.

* * *

The scene outside the palace was hectic, many of the villagers were running about mostly mother's trying to find their young children and husbands running to find their families. Gaara was right in the center of the action, the large creature had an exoskeleton that repelled most of Gaara's attacks, and because of how huge this monster is Gaara knew it was going to take a large amount of chakra and more time for planning.

A large army of Sand shinobi teamed to fight the large white reptilian that was now crashing it's huge body into the larger buildings, making Gaara's job a lot harder as his chakra was already taking being used for the large barrier of Sand surrounding his body. Gaara has tried

To capture most of the falling debris and crush it to pebble sized stones but one slipped and was falling at full speed to a small girl below she stared up in horror, and to Gaara's relief, a strong wind front sent the large boulder flying across the skies and over the wall that protected the village.

Gaara smiled as more gusts of wind followed throwing boulders away from the city, Temari landed from the skies her large white fan splayed open, she approached her brother.

"I see you can use some help." She said as Kankuro and Hinata met up to join them, Gaara glared at Kankuro from within a small hole inside the cocoon of Sand.

"What is she doing here? " Gaara asked, displeased.

"Hinata is a medical nin, we've fallen short on our own and she can help heal the injured villagers, besides she wanted to come." Kankuro quipped back. Gaara glanced at Hinata who was smiling, she nodded a look of determination in her eyes asked for Gaara's trust that she will not get hurt.

"This creature has an exoskeleton which serves as its main defense machinism, also which is why it is moving still." Gaara said the last part with a deadly annoyance.

"There has to be a way to destroy it" Temari stressed, Gaara remained silent.

"Two bad there isn't a way to destroy it from inside. " Kankuro stated as his puppets hurled a large sized stone at the meddling creature, it had no effect. The creature burrowed underground. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other nervously, Gaara remained still and focused his chakra.

"Temari move out of the way!" Gaara yelled out, Temari managed to dodge with but a small graze on her leg, the creature, crashed down onto the hard surface of the earth digging another burrow.

Temari landed ten feet away, her fan clenched tightly behind her. Kankuro started stumbling as the earth underneath the three started to shake.

"I can sense the creature moving inside the sand, even when it's miles below the earth I can feel him." Gaara stated.

Kankuro lowered his stance trying to firmly plant his feet for balance turned to his brother.

"So I'm guessing right now he's just below this lay of sand right? Because I can't seem to steady myself. "

Gaara stared at his siblings, he closed his eyes for a brief moment then reopened them, he seemed to be thinking.

"I know a way to stop this thing but it is going to exhaust my chakra a great deal also I'm not sure if it would be one if my wisest decisions." Gaara said solemnly.

* * *

Hinata had her hands over a young boys leg and infused the wound with her chakra, rapidly it began to heal and Hinata was met with teary eyed family members thanking her profusely. Several other medical nin had their hands full with more severe cases of wounds. Hinata slowly built up her chakra and began to work on the next villager who's had a gaping hole in his abdomen.

"Hey...I need some help here!" Hinata called for help, a medical nin in blood splattered uniform joined her side, it wasn't long until the wound closed but Hinata was out of chakra, she painted and heaved, was sweating and tired but giving in isn't an option anymore. A couple more shinobi pulled three more severely injured villagers inside the enclosed cavern. Hinata's face lit up with determination. It was time to get to work.

* * *

Gaara felt he had enough chakra to follow through with his strategy but him pulling it off was another story. This enemy was tricky only because of the location, right in the center of Sunagakure.


	12. Chapter 12: Gesture of Hope

Chapter 12

* * *

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO EVERYTHING BELONGS TO ITS ORIGINAL CREATOR

* * *

Gaara had all the chakra he needed to complete the task, just was anxious of the outcome. Temari was already set in position awaiting her brothers command. Gaara was ready to go, the sand that was is shield let go and mingled at his feet, he threw his hands up.

"Sand Tsunami!" Within as little as a few seconds the sands that covered most of Sunagakure were now miles above the village, blocking out the sky. As predicted the creature has been unearthed as well, and just as quickly buried deep underneath the gigantic tidal wave of sand. Gaara felt the pressure of the reptilian trying to burrow to the surface

. Gaara slammed down his palms onto the darkened earth under him.

"Giant Sand Burial!" Gaara felt a rumbling under the hardened sand leading him to believe his thoughts of what this creature is, a product of the man who kidnapped him, Deidara.

Gaara felt the pressure rising quickly to the surface, it was so quick and strong that bursts of sand were forming up in random locations, the explosion must be as large as the creature.

Large amounts of sand burst forth from the center of Sunakagukure like a volcano erupting, with such a force it knock Gaara off of his feet. Temari, grabbing her fan and finding a good location, swung her giant folding fan out at the mushroom cloud of sand that was hell bent on falling victim to gravity over Sunakagukure.

"Summoning Blade Dance!" Huge gusts of wind pushed the raining sand away from the village in multiple directions, the goal was to protect as much of the village as possible. Temari slashed and slashed the sand until the brilliant night sky was in view, the moon brightly lit up the village, people cheered the Sand siblings on, it looks like their beloved Kazekage saved them again.

* * *

The sun shined brightly over Sunakagukure, the villagers were hard at work repairing their homes, and the children's school which collapsed in the wake of the creatures explosion. The Sand siblings were no exception. Rebuilding the school was a top of their priority list. Gaara and other villagers had set up a blueprint for the new school structure, meanwhile Kankuro distracted the little ones by making pretend shows with his puppets. Temari was in charge of watching Hinata, to which she disagreed, but her little brother is stubborn.

Hinata was busy gathering flowers for bouquets to take to the unfortunate shinobi in the hospital still recovering from their injuries.

Hinata turned to Temari, holding a picked pink and yellow spotted wildflower in her hand.

"What about this one?" Hinata asked, Temari slapped the flower from her hand.

"Those are poisonous! Come on, I know a good spot for picking flowers." Temari waved for Hinata to follow.

The pair entered a small area where about a dozen or so cacti were being grown, on top of the cacti, and on the arms were small flowers of different colors, yellow, pink, purple, blue and white. Temari and Hinata spent the entire day picking flowers.

* * *

By late in the evening, the pair made it back to the central area of Sunakagukure. The school was already rebuilt, along with additional classrooms, and a larger training arena.

Gaara looked solemnly over the new school building, a nagging feeling that this was his fault was all that was left from his hard day's work.

I should be like the others...happy, rejoicing that the village is safe...but I'm miserable.

Gaara was snapped from his depressive thoughts when a happy Hinata skipped over up next to him.

"It looks nice." Hinata said, holding a basket of flowers at her side.

"Does it? ..." Gaara asked, he turned to Hinata who nodded.

Gaara looked down at the flowers she held by her side.

" It can use a little more work...I think I know what can make it complete."

Hinata and the Sand siblings gathered to decorated the entire school with flowers as a sign of hope for the young children. It was late in the evening when they had finished and this time Gaara's mood had improved and had decided to call it a day.

* * *

Gaara and Hinata layed cuddled up to each other in their large bed, she laid her head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. Gaara pulled Hinata closer to him, he gently rubbed her hip and back.

"Do you think the children will like their new school?" Hinata asked, looking up at Gaara's expressionless face.

"I have no doubts. " he leaned his head downward, giving Hinata a kiss on the head. Hinata slowly drifted off to sleep while Gaara sat perched on the railings of the balcony inside their room. Gaara's mind was racing with the events that unfolded, for all of his people who were injured, he will avenge them.

Gaara knew that , Konoha's Team Kakashi are now less than a day away.


	13. Chapter 13: A New Life

Authors note: I apologize for no space lines there

Is a glitch preventing me from using it. Any please

Enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading.

Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR ORIGINAL CREATORS.

The desert winds were picking up, blowing small gusts of sand over the terrain. Team Kakashi, which is Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Neji who had asked Lady Tsunade permission to tag along seeing that how his Byakugan could be of use, she accepted his request on that logical basis. The Team was now a mile from the Sunakagukure gate, Naruto's dash turned into a full on run.

"Alright we''re almost there I'm starving! C'mon Sakura, Neji, let's go slowpokes!" Sakura and Neji exchanged annoyed glances and sped up, while Kakashi and Sai decided to lag behind.

"We've been running for three days, can't he see that we're exhausted." Sakura said running beside Neji who remained quiet.

It wasn't long for the team to get through the gates. The Sand village with its unique round sand structures were in ruins, villagers had just started putting their homes back to gather. All five of Team Kakashi stood inside the center of the great village in shock, mouths agape.

"What the heck happened? ! Oh no! The inn was destroyed too! " Naruto sulked.

"I know the devastation is horrible." Kakashi had said.

"Yeah that means no food. .." Suddenly Naruto felt his feet fly out from under him, his body rolled and slammed into one side of the sand gate that housed the village.

"Naruto people could've been killed here and all you cared about is your stomach?! Naruto you idiot!" Sakura was now pumped up and heaving with fire in her eyes. Kakashi nervously stroke the back of his head as the other two slowly backed away. An angry Sakura was almost as bad as an angry Tsunade.

"Naruto...it's a pleasure to see you again." The five shinobi turned all their attention to the voice that had just spoken before them.

"Gaara! What happened?!" Naruto ran up to see his fellow jinchiriki.

"We've been attacked..." Gaara said.

"Attacked? By who?" Asked Sakura as she joined the two.

Neji approached Gaara.

"I have to ask is Hinata safe?" Gaara nodded at the worried Hyuuga.

"Come with me, this is not the place to discuss this not in the open." Gaara had said, Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Oh yeah right...heh heh.." Naruto felt his stomach knot up, he grabbed it tightly, groaning slightly. The Team followed Gaara into the palace, through the main hall and upstairs they followed him to the right corridor, and down that hall.

"Be quiet stomach..." he whispered. Gaara turned his head to the mumbling yellow haired shinobi.

"Naruto, is something troubling you?" Naruto shook his fox like face.

"Naruto is an idiot who forgets to pack his lunch knowing that from Konoha to Sunakagukure it's a three day trek." Sai said cooly which ignited a growl from Naruto's throat.

"I'll knock you out so bad your grandmother will feel it! If you even have a grandmother! " Naruto locked deadly eyes on Sai who just smiled. Gaara stopped abruptly in front of Sai.

"I don't know what the history is between you and Naruto, but do not insult my friends in my presence, you have been warned." Gaara turned on his heels and walked away leaving the team silent behind him.

"Way to go Gaara!" Naruto shouted out. The Team pressed on until they reached Gaara's office, doors close behind them.

Gaara walked over to his desk, pulling out the drawer and taking a thin piece of paper from it, he handed it over to Kakashi.

"This is a sketch of the sealing tag that was discovered at the suspected hideout of the Akatsuki...my shinobi wasn't able to discern what type of sealing tag was laid out, its better to know what we are dealing with." Gaara explained the attack of the giant white reptilian on Sunakagukure two days before. Kakashi stared at the etching.

"Hmm well it's certainly wise to send for me...but I don't know what sealing tag this is. Though it looks familiar, I may have seen in archived in my father's scrolls as a young child." Kakashi placed the paper on Gaara' s desk and sighed. Pulling off a large knapsack from his back he dropped it to the floor, the room shook slightly, as Sakura and Naruto let out a surprised yelp.

"Sensei could you warn a guy jeez!" Everyone turned their attention to the fox faced Naruto who was hiding fake ficus plant at the corner of the room, peeking out. Kakashi and Sakura stifled a laugh as Neji smirked.

"You talk so big and bad, such a tough shinobi that you hide with your tail between your legs." Said Sai smiling. If looks could kill Gaara would have slayed the smiling idiot seven times over.

"Kakashi, your arrogant teammate should leave if he wishes to keep all of his limbs intact, my patience is wearing thin." Gaara said with a deadly tone, as Sai continues to smile at him. Gaara's gourd had its cork already popped off, sand now danced around his feet.

Kakashi chuckled nervously.

"The thing is Sai has to be part of this team it wasn't really something negotiable. " Kakashi scratched his head as an pissed off Gaara continued to eye the smiling shinobi.

"Just get him out of my sight. " Gaara said coldly. Sai turned his expression to a look of seriousness.

"You're the Kazekage, the man in charge here why don't you force me to leave." Sai remarked. Gaara can feel himself losing control, as a reaction he sent his sand after Sai who dodged, readying to draw his live ink creations, a slam to his body reeled him back into the one of the large bookcases that lined the office, a dozen books toppled on top of him.

Sakura pounded her gloved hand into her fist, turning to an angry Gaara.

"This is going to far! As much as I'd like to see you pound the life out of him we have a mission to do here. Not squabble like children." Sakura made a point. Gaara's sand slowly crept back into its gourd.

"You're right I apologize for my unruly behavior..now back to the matters at hand." He looked to a daydreaming Kakashi

who perked.

"Yes of course." Kakashi lifted the heavy scroll and placed it on Gaara's desk.

"Inside lies every sealing tag and jutsu my father had come across in his life." He said while patting it. Gaara looked over the scroll with astonishment.

"I suppose we have a lot of material to go through. This might take a while."

The next few weeks Team Kakashi and Gaara were busy at work trying to identify and match the sealing tag with one that is written about in the White Fang's secret tag sealing scroll. The Team is near the end of the scroll and almost lost hope when a mouthy Naruto uplifted the team from their depressed slump. The only time the team left the office was for bathroom and eating breaks all else meant nothing to them. Gaara had taken breaks here and there to sign and approve documents and the last hours of his nights were spent looking through the scroll with the team.

Neji had asked to see his cousin Hinata during the rare lunch breaks.

Hinata was inside of her room when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" she called out, her heart leapt as she expected her Gaara to walk inside but it was another bigger surprise her cousin Neji. Hinata ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Neji how are you? Ive missed you. " said a shy Hinata. Neji smiled to his younger cousin. The pair took a seat on the spacious bed and talked about what happened two nights before and how scary it was for everybody. Neji just listened not saying a word.

Suddenly Hinata excused herself to the bathroom. Neji got up with her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata what's wrong? Are you okay?" Neji asked. Hinata shook her head.

"I haven't been feeling well." She said. Neji nodded.

"Byakugan!" Neji looked into his younger cousins body. Nothing seemed out of place, all of her chakra flowed normally and no inner injuries that he could see...except something. Neji peered closer and saw a small organism inside of her...or is it...an embryo?

"Hinata...I believe that you may be with child." Hinata stared at him with surprised on her face.

"I-I am?" Hinata felt her vision fade off, she fainted. Neji caught her limp body and placed

Her on the bed, he pulled the white sheets out from underneath her body and tucked her inside of them nice and snug. Neji fluffed her pillows like she had when he was feeling unwell.

"Don't you worry Hinata, your cousin Neji is here."


	14. Chapter 14: Seal of Seven Tags

Chapter 14

* * *

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO EVERYTHING BELONGS TO ITS ORIGINAL CREATOR.

* * *

Gaara was the only one awake inside of his office, the night before he watched as one by one the team slowly fell asleep...except him. Luckily Gaara had found what the team was seeking for weeks on end. At least he has good news for them upon their awake.

The long scroll laid stretched out all over the floor, with drawings with descriptions, a stroke of luck that Gaara found a small piece of folded paper tucked tightly inside the scroll. Maybe it wasn't in the original scroll for a reason, he didn't care as long as he got what he was looking for.

The sun shined brightly into the room, rays of sunlight hitting the floor waking a snoring Naruto.

"Unh. ..what time is it?" Naruto said rubbing his eyes, looking up at Gaara who was standing over his desk.

"Late afternoon." Naruto perked and sat up quickly nudging awake everyone who were still asleep.

"Guys wake up we overslept!" Naruto grabbed Sakura and violently shook her awake to which her answer was a simple punch to the gut.

"NARUTO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING!?" Sakura's angry yelling awake Kakashi.

"So...who wants breakfast." Kakashi said trying to diffuse the situation. The pair immediately stopped bickering. Gaara looked on silently.

"I've found a piece of paper that was tucked away inside the scroll my impression is that it wasn't meant to be found." Gaara said to Kakashi, he handed the paper over to the white haired shinobi.

"Ahh...yes that's exactly what it is...unfortunately it's a very complex type of sealing tag. In many ways it's similar to the sealing tag that we removed from the last hideout of the Akatsuki, but it takes a lot more chakra...much more also it may also be booby trapped. The Akatsuki are very clever they wouldn't make the same mistake twice...they have probably already moved their location." Kakashi sighed and pocketed the paper. Sakura and Naruto gave each other a shared look of worry. Naruto clenched his fists tightly.

"So what you're saying is that all of this was just a waste of time? ! Are we going to walk away?!" Naruto raged inside, Kakashi shook his head.

"Of course not."

"How much chakra does this sealing tag need to be safely removed?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"It would have to be everybody in the team, combining all our chakra into one sealing tag that's if they decided to use only one, up to seven can be used to seal off an entrance or a large parameter depending on how much chakra was released into the sealing tag by the shinobi who first placed it there. I think we will be able to remove the seal with a little creativity of course." Kakashi smiled at his anxious teammates easing them.

"That sounds like a lot of hard work especially if we're not sure I'd they would even be there. ..like what if it's a trap." Naruto said. Sai watched the group discuss the sealing tag from the corner, not saying a word like a good boy but he had an idea of his own.

Oh well...

"Naruto that's what Kakashi is saying that this mission is a gamble. I would like to take that risk Kakashi it wouldn't be right to stand by and let an allied nation get trampled on like this." Everybody present silently agreed.

" Alright then we leave tomorrow at dawn." Kakashi said. Gaara looked outside at his people we were just beginning to live their old lives again, the village is full of people with their busy lives once more, but Gaara knew of this reptilian creature days before the attack. Gaara owes his village the promise that an attack like this wouldn't happen again.

"I will accompany you to the Akatsuki hideout. " said Gaara turned to face the others.

" Are you sure you want to do that? " Kakashi asked, Gaara nodded.

"I have a duty to my people I don't want to see them hurt like this again I will do anything for their safety and peace of mind."

"Are you sure it's wise for you to come along? How do we know you won't slow us down." Sai spoke up as he stepped out of the corner. Gaara glared at him.

"Don't talk to me." Gaara said coldly. Naruto grinned at Sakura who wanted to knock Sai around the room but refrained from doing so solely because she didn't want spill blood all over the Kazekage' s office.

Sai smiled at Gaara, he is fake. Everything about him is off and Gaara's gut instinct told him exactly why he never liked Sai from the very start.

I do not trust you...

* * *

Hinata's morning wasn't going so well, She ran into the bathroom, with morning sickness until the afternoon. Neji requested to Temari for Hinata's breakfast be taken up to her bedroom and not downstairs because Hinata was feeling fevered and dizzy.

"Here you go hun this should make you feel better In no time." Temari said as she placed the tray of food down onto a small table next to Hinata's bedside. Hinata smiled at Temari before she left, slowly she took the cover off the food and then slammed it back down as she felt her inside recoil. Hinata ran out of bed and into the bathroom. Neji looked on with sympathy. How can a baby grow properly without adequate nutrients?

Hinata exited the bathroom and sat next to Neji, she laid her head on the older Hyuuga.

"Hinata I think that we need to bring the situation to Gaara's attention." Neji said looking down at his younger cousin.

"No not yet! Please don't say anything yet..." Hinata had started to cry and Neji wrapped his arms around her.

"Hinata, you can not keep food down how is your baby going to survive? You need the attention of a medical nin, or else you can possibly lose the baby." Hinata pulled away from him.

"I know it's just Gaara has been stressed lately and I'm not sure how to tell him..." Hinata started fidgetting with her hands again.

"Just be honest with him Hinata." Neji patted his cousin on the head and smiled

"What if he wants to send me back to Konoha? " Hinata whimpered.

"Why would he do that?" Neji asked

"I was supposed to be taken back to Konoha before the village was attacked, he wanted me out of dangers way." Hinata explained. Neji realized how deeply Gaara felt about Hinata. Neji hugged his cousin, calming her nerves.

"I think it would be a good idea to take you back to Konoha, but first-" Hinata cut him off. "No I want to stay and help him protect the village!" Hinata made it clear what she wanted. Neji couldn't be more furious, Hinata wasn't thinking straight.

Neji decided to take the situation into his own hands for Hinata's own good. Swiftly and with pinpoint accuracy he struck the chakra point that allows chakra move from the head to the rest of the body blocking it temporarily her limbs became paralyzed, and her mind slipped into unconsciousness, the heart, the lungs still function as they did. Neji lifted Hinata into his arms and made way to see Gaara, she was going to be checked out medically weather she liked it or not.

* * *

While the rest of the team were outside training. Gaara decided to stay in the company of Naruto who enlightened him of his past missions and the good times Sakura and himself had when Sasuke was around.

"So what do you think of Sai?" Gaara asked Naruto, who threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"The guys a major jerk who thinks he's better than everybody else! Man I'd like to put him in his place!" Gaara smiled at his jinchiriki friend.

"I would enjoy that greatly, may be I will join you. We can tag team. " Gaara must of amused Naruto who now laughed uproariously, but he was serious.

There was a knock at the door and Temari and Neji entered the office, an unconscious Hinata in his arms. Gaara rushed over to see if Hinata was okay.

"Don't worry she's fine Gaara, Neji had to knock some sense into her." Temari said, Gaara now glared at Neji, who looked equally serious.

" First off I want to apologize for having to do this but she was not listening to my advice or common sense for that matter. Gaara I recently discovered that Hinata is with child." Neji watched as Gaara's eyes soften, the air of tension seem to lift.

"Wait WHAAAAAAT?! " Naruto couldn't believe his ears, he looked from Gaara to Hinata then back to Gaara who was now staring at him dead on.

"Whoa! Wait! That means you and...her...did-OH EWWWW!" Naruto spazzed out until he hit the floor.

"Where on Earth do you think children come from you idiot?" Neji asked annoyed, his face red with embarrassment.

Naruto nervously scratched his yellow hair, he grinned.

"Um I was always told the storm brought the babies to random doorsteps." Neji turned his attention back to Gaara ignoring Naruto.

"Hinata hasn't been able to keep her food down, I thought it would be best for her to be taken to the infirmary." Gaara nodded.

"Temari take Hinata to the infirmary make sure she is put under 24 hour surveillance I don't want her roaming on her own." Neji handed Hinata over to Temari gently who

Carried her off. Neji sighed, closing his eyes, feeling tad guilty but she will thank him. Neji felt a hand placed on his shoulder, he started, looking up at Gaara in front of him.

"Thank you for taking responsibility for her health...as to why I wasn't informed of this yesterday...I dont know.." Gaara said as he walked past Neji and exited the room. Neji was stunned. Did he know all along?

Naruto leapt off of Gaara's desk and now was standing with his arms folded over his head.

"Well I'm going to see if there is a flower shop around here I think Hinata would like the gesture." Neji realized that Naruto was still in the room, he nodded.

"Yes that sounds like a splendid idea."


	15. Chapter 15: Hinata Awakes

Chapter 15

* * *

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR ORIGINAL CREATOR

* * *

It was the second day that Hinata was unconscious in the infirmary, hooked up to a feeding tube. Gaara spent most of the night at her bedside, he watched with slight disgust as the white liquid drip down the tubes and into his loves sleeping body. Gaara wish she would wake up but he knew it would take time for the chakra channels to reconnect itself, it was all up to the bodies healing process. Gaara reached out and gently touched her warm cheek with his hand, He leaned in and kissed her lips.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. Hinata can still hear and feel what's going on around her, it's just her limbs that were immobilized.

Gaara then stood up and looked down at the vase of flowers on the table beside the bed that Naruto and Neji bought for Hinata from a street vendor. Red roses and pink. Gaara gently pulled out the only wilted flower out of the bunch.

"Even the most loveliest of flowers, with a life spent in the sun, with roots firmly into the ground whither away without the smallest provocation. "

Gaara threw the flower into the trash bin. As if the dying flower would taint the healthy ones. Now the bouquet was one of beautiful perfection.

* * *

The Team packed up all of their equipment, their kunai, shurikan, paper explosions, whatever the situation they need to be prepared. Backpacks on they were ready to go.

"I think we have everything we need...but where is Gaara?" Kakashi asked to the group, they were already outside finished with training up, Naruto was getting antsy to go.

"I think Gaara is visiting Hinata in the infirmary I'll go get him." Naruto said hurrying off.

Naruto barged into room after room trying to find Hinata's, one wrinkling old woman in a gown woman got up from her bed and started smacking him in the face with her pink slipper.

"Ma'am I'm so sorry I won't do it again! ow! ow!" It wasn't long until a team of medical nins rushed in to stop the commotion. By then some the other patients crowded the hallways to watch the spectacle. Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu to get away. Running down the hallway on his right he stopped for rest.

"Man those old ladies sure know how to fight..." Naruto spotted the last door on that floor, and it was the mothers and children's section of the hospital if this wasn't the room Gaara is going to have to stay behind because Naruto had it.

Naruto opened the door and walked in, He spotted Gaara beside Hinata, he was holding her hand, stroking gently with his thumb.

Naruto ran over to his friend.

"There you are! Thanks for making her room so out of the way you know how many angry old ladies hit me today?! Jeez...anyway how is she doing?" Naruto asked with concern. Gaara looked up at the yellow haired jinchiriki.

"Hinata is still asleep. " he said, bowing his head.

"Naruto...I have a request..." Naruto perked up, smiling brightly.

"Anything Gaara you named it! " Gaara didn't glance up just kept his head down.

He looks...depressed..

"In the unfortunate event that something were to happen to me, give me your word that you would watch over Hinata. With your life." Naruto then frowned and grabbed Gaara up by the collar of his robe.

"Gaara don't talk like that, what's the matter with you?! As long as I'm alive I won't let anything happen to you ya hear me?!" Naruto's face was less than an inch away from Gaara's the look of hurt in his light blue eyes were great so much that Gaara had to look away.

"You're right Naruto...it was ridiculous of me to ask you..." Naruto let Gaara eased back into his seat again.

"Kakashi and the others are ready to go, c'mon Gaara let's show these bastards a thing or two!" Naruto said rallying up Gaara's fighting spirit, he was a gifted motivator.

Gaara nodded and raised from his seat, giving Hinata one last kiss before leaving with Naruto.

* * *

Gaara and Naruto joined the team, running full speed through the deserts they set off on their mission.

Kakashi slowed down, now at running speed beside Gaara, he turned to him.

"In what land was the Akatsuki hideout spotted in?" He asked Gaara.

"The Land of Valleys." Gaara answered. Naruto looked back on the pair.

"How far is it from the Sand village?" Naruto asked. Gaara stared ahead.

"About four to five days." Gaara said,

Increasing his speed to catch up to Naruto.

"WHAAAT?! THAT FAR AWAY?! UNBELIVABLE! " Naruto groaned.

Gaara smiled at his obnoxious friend.

"I'll just carry you if you get tired. " Gaara said, while Naruto pouted.

"Really cute, Gaara."

* * *

The Team kept moving until the sun went down by this time they moved out of the desert into a heavily wooded area with streams and rushing rivers. Kakashi stepped down on a branch, below was a small clearing conveniently hidden with brush

"We should set up camp here and continue moving tomorrow." Kakashi addressed the team as they caught up to him. Gaara's hovering sand cloud crumbled and a frantic Naruto face planted on the grassy ground below. Gaara stepped out into the clearing where Kakashi and Sakura were pitching up their tents.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked walking up to a pained Naruto.

"Yeah I'm alright." Naruto said sulking

"We should all get some rest now we're up and moving before night sleep tight." Said Kakashi entering his tent.

Neji followed in after him, so did Naruto who turned to Gaara.

"Aren't you coming in?" Naruto asked confused, Gaara shook his head and Naruto shrugged. Sakura had her own, a few yards across from theirs.

"Okay..." Gaara and Sai were the only ones awake now, and they kept their distance far far away from each other. Gaara watched the stars from up high in a tree, he kept an occasional eye on Sai.

Sai just sketched and painted the scenery before him.

* * *

Hinata's fluttered open, slowly she made out a shadowed blurry form to be Temari's who was smiling down at her. Kankuro was seated in the chair next to her, his long legs lazily spread out. Temari kicked his leg hard, he helped and tucked his feet in.

"Hey! What the heck that hurt you know!" He said to his sister. Temari wrapped her arms around Hinata who was now struggling sit up.

"How are you feeling Hinata?" Hinata looked up at Temari with concern on her face.

"What happened? The last thing I remember for passing out is..." the flood of memories came rushing back, suddenly her head throbbed, she placed her head in her hands.

"Unh! My head hurts." Temari sat down beside Hinata on the bed, she took her hand.

"Its fine Hinata relax you will alright. " Temari reassured.

"Where is Neji?" Hinata eyes teared up, she looked down at her hands and spotted the plastic tubing that went from a machine into her nose. Hinata can feel panic welling inside of her.

"Wha-What's this?!" Hinata yelled out panics stricken, she gripped Temari' s kimono tightly, and was shaking all over.

"Hinata calm down! Its a feeding tube!" Temari forced her iron grip of off her kimono.

Temari gave Hinata another tight hug.

Kankuro watched the scene silently, suddenly he got up, and sat down behind Hinata on the bed, and started kneading her shoulders.

"You are feeling relaxed...your eyes are feeling wary. ..very...very heavy." Temari shot him a deadly glare and he stopped.

"Sorry I was trying to help..." he mumbled.

"Hinata are you thirsty?" Temari bowed her head down so that she can see Hinata's face, her eyes were closed. Temari sighed loudly.

"She is asleep again...we will see later if she can hold down water and if she can we will remove her feeding tube." Kankuro eased Hinata back down into the bed, the two siblings quietly exited the room.


	16. Chapter 16: A Surprising Encounter

Chapter 16

* * *

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR.

* * *

Gaara and the team finally got into the Land of Valleys. Finding where the hideout is was a lot trickier. The Land itself was vast valley buried deep in a canyon with smaller mountains around it. Kakashi stopped above a cliff, and motioned for Neji, he knew what to do.

"Byakugan! " Neji's surroundings shifted into a range of visions, he used his xray abilities and spotted the entrance 52 yards East of him.

"Follow me." He said to the others. Kakashi, Sakura, Gaara, Neji and Sai jumped down into the canyon below, landing in a soft green patch of grass. Before them laid a giant boulder with two sealing tags over it. Kakashi turned to his team.

"This is plan we don't barge in blindly without knowing exactly what we are dealing with...right Naruto? " Naruto huffed a response.

"Byakugan!" Neji scanned the area around the boulder.

"I see two shadows form...but I can't make them out too good...odd.." Neji said with confusion.

"How many sealing tags can you scope out?" Kakashi asked. Neji extended his range out fully.

"There are five, one is five miles Southwest, twenty seven miles East, and another one mile away from the one on the East, and two less than three yards from our position." Neji informed.

"Good work Neji, alright just as before everyone take a headset, adjust the volume and let's move out. " the team split up.

* * *

The Team were in position in no time, and contemplating on how they would be able to remove the sealing tags.

"Aw man this is a time I wish Shikamaru was here." The Team heard Naruto complaining. Naruto was sitted on a flat rock, the sealing tag In front of him.

"Do you honestly think he would really do much Naruto? Face it Shikamaru is lazy." Sakura complained. Perched on the side of a rocky cliff , she knelt down on one knee awaiting orders.

"Alright everyone, remember these sealing tags require a lot of chakra delivered all at once, if even one of us loses focus we will have to start all over again, so are you ready?"

"Bring it on!" Said Naruto.

"Ready" Neji said

"I'm good to go. " Sakura said

"Alright. " Gaara said

"I'm ready as well." Sai responded.

Kakashi placed both hands on the two sealing tags before him and concentrated his chakra into the palms of his hands. The other shinobi followed suit. Twenty to thirty minutes in, Kakashi can feel his chakra starting to dwindle.

"Everyone stop, we need to reassess the situation...I'm getting nowhere." Kakashi said

"I'm almost spent." Said Sakura.

Naruto could second that he was already sweating, remembering his training with Pervy Sage, he got an idea.

"Guys this might sound nuts but I think I have an idea. A long time ago Pervy Sage taught me a summoning jutsu, maybe this sealing tag will respond the same way." Naruto explained. The headset was quiet for a while.

"Is everybody okay?" Naruto asked, then the team busted into laughter.

Naruto huffed. "Well it's not like you guys are coming up with anything! "

"Naruto, you never cease to amaze me." Kakashi said sarcastically.

"I'm willing to give it a try." Gaara finally spoke up, his answer registered a few confused responses but after bickering the team settled on trying anything.

Each one of the team smeared their blood on their sealing tag, Kakashi made random hand seals.

"Sealing Tag Jutsu thing!" He yelled aloud, feeling immensely embarrassed, channeling his chakra into his hands once more the tag dissolved up into black smoke. Kakashi stared mouth agape in shock.

"It disappeared. ..now what?" Kakashi slumped back sulking.

This is what you get for listening to Naruto...

Kakashi felt a rumbling from underneath him, he started and jumped to the solid ground below. The boulder where the twin sealing tags were crumbled and fell apart and revealed an entrance with large staircase. Kakashi thought he was losing his mind.

"It seems...that you were right Naruto. " Kakashi said into the headset, the others can hear Naruto practically dancing with joy on their ends.

"Alright everybody, it's time to go in." Kakashi said, a strange thought had hit him.

This seems too easy way too easy...

* * *

The team ran full speed down a winding stone staircase that seemed to go on for hours.

We must be miles below the surface...Neji thought to himself

The staircase finally stopped at a large cave, filled with giant crystals and diamonds. Sakura lushed at the caverns beauty, she leaned in on her knee and plucked a small diamond from the soil.

"This is so beautiful. .." Sakura placed the small diamond inside of her pocket.

"I would put that back if I was you." Said a voice from the shadows, the team jolted into position, kunai in hand, Kakashi lifted the veil from his Sharigan Eye, and scanned his surroundings. Gaara stood silently with his arms folded, his sand already dancing at his feet.

"Why don't you come out of hiding already?" Kakashi said testing his enemy's patience.

"Do you think I'm stupid? "Said the voice in another direction. Sai threw several kunai paper bombs in the direction of a huge rock, it exploded, in a cloud of dust and debris, as a shadowed figure dodged swiftly out of the way.

The man stepped out in front of the team, he smirked.

"Long time no see..." Naruto and Sakura lit up with surprise, and rage boiled from deep within Naruto.


	17. Chapter 17: Traitors In Our Midst

Chapter 17

* * *

Authors Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update I haven't been feeling well.

* * *

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto stared up in awe at the now grown up version of his best friend. Sakura trembled inside, remembering the young Sasuke she fallen for, how much he has changed. Sasuke looked across the way at his former teammates, his red Sharigans pierced the shadows that surrounded his masculine features.

"Naruto. ..you don't know when to give up, face up to the fact that your attempts to take me back are futile, it will only get you killed...in the end." With those last few words Sasuke rushed towards Naruto his Chidori lighting up in his hand. A dumbfounded Naruto cowered as he realized he is too late to power up the Rasengan. Sasuke's lightening attack lit up the cavern as it made contact with the intended target. Sakura and the other covered the eyes as the brightness seared painfully into their brains. The lightening died down and a smirked Sasuke quickly humbled, it wasn't Naruto that his Chidori hit but a layer of moving sand. Sasuke dodged out of the way as the sand dispersed and made a grab for him, he perched atop a crystalline structure located deep in the shadows. Sasuke spotted Gaara, deeply entrenched in an armor of his own sand. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Sakura pounded her fist into her hand.

"If you won't leave here with us willingly, I'll pound you into the ground until you do!" Sakura run after Sasuke, he dodged her blows with every swing hit a boulder or a crystal structure shattering and crumbling everything her powerful fists had hit. Sakura cornered Sasuke against a large rock and swung at him

I got him now!

Sasuke grabbed her fist in his hand and twisted it sharply behind her, he bent it forward each time eliciting a pained gasp escaping from Sakura's lips. Sakura turned her head looking Sasuke in his eyes, begging him for mercy or an ounce of empathy. There was nothing but coldness reflected in those eyes, cold blooded, like Orochimaru.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of but let this be a lesson to you." Sasuke bend forward Sakura's arm sharply, a piercing scream filled the cavern as Sakura can feel her bone, cracking and shattering. Sasuke gave her one last sharp tug, pulling her arm from the socket. Sakura immediately passed out. All she saw before that was a teary eyed Naruto rushing to her side.

Naruto held Sakura in his arms, he wept because he was frustrated once again he had let her down, he promised Sakura that he would bring Sasuke back, he failed in doing that, he promised to protect her and now she's hurt, he's let her down again.

Kakashi and Neji ran over to the sobbing Naruto. Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Come on Naruto, let's go back to the Sand village, we can heal Sakura there." Gaara looked around the cavern.

Where is that irksome idiot...

"It seems your arrogant teammate has taken off..." Gaara said aloud. Kakashi and Neji looked around the cavern, he was right Sai was nowhere to be seen. Kakashi knelt, taking the unconscious kunoichi into his arms. Suddenly the room around the team erupted in a large, earthquaking blast, within seconds the ceiling was toppling down. Kakashi used his Chidori to blast through a layer of oncoming rocks. Naruto powered up his Resangan but soon found himself encased in a layer of sand. Naruto looked at Gaara, without speaking the pair understood each other. Gaara spread his sand barrier to the other shinobi. Large boulders continued to rain down on the team, burying them.

* * *

Meanwhile, overlooking the crumbled remains of the crystal cavern, a smiling Sai approached a figure garbed in a black cloak, unrolling his artists scroll, and dipping his paint brush into the bottle of ink.

"Ninja Art Super Beast Scroll! "


	18. Chapter 18: Naruto's Lament

Chapter 18

* * *

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO EVERYTHING BELONGS ORIGINAL CREATORS.

* * *

The black inked beasts ran toward the cloaked figure full speed midway the cloaked stranger turned and with a swift flash of metal kunai the ink beasts dissipated into ink blots on the dirt ground underneath. Sai narrowed his eyes at the figure, his masculine build suggested it was a man, a tall man. The figure pointed his kunai outward at Sai, the sun glinted blindingly off of the sharp blade. Sai opened his mouth to speak, just as the cloaked man flickered from his spot, appearing behind Sai.

* * *

The night sky was dotted with brightly sparkling stars and a full moon hung over the collapsed cavern, pregnant and low. The terrain was nothing but the remains of a toppled cave, exploded into smaller rocks and boulders. A pebble dropped off of The large rocks as Naruto struggle to cast them aside. Each rock rolled down the rocky slope landing at the bottom with a resounding thud. Naruto grinned as he could take in the sweet air that a dusty burial was unable to provide. Laying on his back, he turned his bright yellow head over to the crumbling of rocks a yard away from him, Naruto quickly heaved himself up in an attack stance, his kunai materialized in his hand. Naruto sighed as he saw it was only Kakashi, who hurriedly was throwing rocks left and right. Naruto perked and ran over to his sensei's aid as he saw a petite hand hanging slumped over one of the rocks.

"Sakura! Don't worry we will pull you out stay with us Sakura!" He screamed into the rocks as he yanked each one off of the unconscious kunoichi. Kakashi checked her pulse on her neck and wrist, beating but weak. Kakashi lifted her limp body into his arms. A rustling and cracking of the rocks underneath Naruto prompted him from his standing point he moved.

"What on Earth!?" Naruto freaked out, he watched as an exhausted Gaara popped from the rocks like a daisy.

"You were standing on me." He said to Naruto, Gaara turned to Kakashi.

"We should return to the village, this mission proved to be fruitless and a waste of time."

Neji pushed the boulder off of his chest and heaved it in the opposite direction.

"It seems like that this was nothing more than a distraction, what was Sasuke doing inside the hideout of the Akatsuki?" Said Neji was he joined the others.

"Where is that traitor Sai?!" Naruto' nostrils flared as he said his name, just his name is enough to get under Naruto's skin. Neji used was what left of his chakra, he used hand seals.

"Byakugan!" His vision bled out green blue and a myriad of warm and cool colors, a kaleidoscope of xray vision at an outstanding 360 degrees. Neji spotted the unconscious body far up over the hill of rocks and boulders ahead.

"Sai is unconscious, perhaps he confronted Sasuke directly." Neji returned and look at the others, each looking at Kakashi awaiting orders. Kakashi stared off into the distance seemingly deep in thought.

"Alright, here is what we are going to do, we are going to head back to the leaf village, since the leaf village is considerable closer than the Sand village. I can get Sakura the medical help that she requires and brief Tsunade about the events that unfolded so far."

"Let me handle the traitor.." said Gaara, the cork popped off of his gourd , his unique sand spilled out and dropped down in between the cracks of the rocks beneath him, the sand formed a liquid muddy substance underneath the ground a mile away and shrouded Sai's limp body lifting him up in a fisted claw form. There was no escaping these tight and merciless clutches.

* * *

Gaara and the team nodded, jumping boulder platform to boulder platform until they were well away from the Land of Valleys, the distance from Konoha from the Land of Valleys was about two and a half days compared to the four to five days to make it to Sunakagukure. Sakura in the weakened state she is in would be in imminent danger if the team were to have an ambushed encounter. The team jumped and darted from tree to tree, not resting even for a minute. Every couple of hours Kakashi checked Sakura's pulse, it was steady but slow.

* * *

It wasn't long before the blue early light of dawn peaked through the trees of the forest, the wind had begun to pick up, chilling and numbing Kakashi's face as he glided from branch to branch, he felt an odd movement in arms, Sakura was shivering. Kakashi motioned for the others to stop momentarily. All members dropped to the forest ground.

"What is it Kakashi?" Neji asked concerned, as Sakura shivered violently in Kakashi's arms.

"This kind of temperatures isn't safe for Sakura right now, her blood pressure is already dangerously low, she can be on the verge of hypothermia." Gaara slung his gourd off of his back, handing the heavy weapon over to Naruto who nearly collapsed holding onto it, he then continued to unbutton his long robe revealing a short sleeved mesh shirt, he wrapped it tightly around Sakura's shivering body. Naruto smiled as his crimson haired friend.

"Thank you Gaara!" Naruto felt like hugging Gaara for being so thoughtful, he changed for the better, it made Naruto happy to see how another jinchiriki can open his heart to friends.

"Don't mention it.." Gaara grabbed his gourd from Naruto and slung it on. The team took off into the trees once again.

* * *

By afternoon, the team made it back to the gates of Konoha with an unconscious Sai and Sakura in two. Gaara sand whittled away dropping Sai to the ground with a sickening thud that made the rest of the team wince inwardly. Kakashi chuckled nervously.

At least being unconscious means he isn't able to feel a thing...

Kakashi still held Sakura tightly in his arms, she was now sleeping, snoring softly. Kakashi turned to the team.

"Go on to Lady Tsunade without I'm going to take Sakura to the clinic to be checked out. I'll catch up shortly. " Kakashi said as he dashed off. Gaara glared at the unconscious body of Sai then at Naruto and Neji who returned the same look. Who wanted to carry a traitor? Naruto groaned aloud and deflated, he grabbed onto Sai's ankles and dragged his body. Who said he deserved to be carried?

Lady Tsunade listened to Naruto, tell her of the attack by Sasuke, what happened to the cavern, and Sakura also the actions of Sai. Tsunade glanced over at a tied up Sai sitting hunched over in the corner of the room, who had just started to stir from his unconscious state, he lifted his head to three leaf shinobi all giving him the death stare. Sai only smiled. Naruto clenched his fists and with strides over to Sai, he can feel his whole body shaking in anger.

Who the Hell does he think he is?!

"Do you think this is funny?! I won't let you live down what happened to Sakura! Its all your fault! " Sai's fake smile slowly dissipated. Naruto stayed fully enraged staring down at the tied up traitor lower than dirt at his feet.

"You call yourself a shinobi, you have no idea what being a shinobi is." Sai said returning to the feigned smile. Naruto smashed his fist into Sai's face sending him reeling backward onto the wooden floor, a red welt had already begun to form at his pale cheek. Naruto's chest heaved as he tried to calm himself.

"Don't I get a turn in telling my version of what had happened?" Sai asked aloud intended for Lady Tsunade. Gaara, Neji and Naruto looked to Tsunade for an answer, who seemed as though she really didn't want to hear it. Tsunade waved her hand and signed loudly.

"Go ahead make this quick." Naruto groaned and Tsunade shot him a dirty look. Sai donned the expression of thinking very hard.

"I remember confronting a cloaked man and engaging in battle, he must of gotten the better of me cause look at my predicament. " Sai frowned at the other shinobi, he stared ahead at Lady Tsunade who remained by her poker face.

"You and I will have a talk with Danzo later, for now I'm relieving Team Kakashi of their mission for now. You are to remain at home until I need you understand? Naruto?" Tsunade's gaze met Naruto's saddened eyes and depressed expression.

"We were so close to finally taking Sasuke back with us..." Naruto solemnly said. Gaara and Neji didn't say a word just listened to Naruto's lament, there was a knock at the double doors, it opened. Naruto changed his demeanor as soon as Sakura stepped inside looking a lot better than before, Naruto grinned at his pink haired friend.

"Hey Sakura are you feeling any better?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just my arm is going to take some time to heal." Naruto looked down at Sakura's arm now in a sling. Naruto expression changed to that of hopelessness again.

Kakashi appeared in the doorway, his legs crossed, leaning on the door frame,

tossing his wallet in one hand.

"How about we go for some ramen? My treat." Naruto cheered loudly jumping up and down.

"Awesome! Hey Sakura..." Naruto leaned in close to the pink haired kunoichi, a vein popped in her forehead.

"Naruto you're invading my space again!" Naruto was sent flying into the air landing on his butt five feet away, his eyes rolled around in his head.

"Well...I guess we should head out now...are you coming Naruto?" Kakashi asked Naruto still recovering from such an monstrous impact to the face. The shinobi left ahead with Kakashi.

"Uhh yeeah. .." Naruto mumbled incoherently and stumbled around the entire way to Ichiraku's.


	19. Chapter 19: Hinata and baby

Chapter 19

* * *

DUSCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter was actually suppose to be an add on to the previous chapter but for reasons that annoy me I had to make this a separate chapter.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Sunakagukure, Hinata has been off of her feeding tube, she felt the baby moving around inside her, small fluttery motions inside of her abdomen. At first she was so scared, it wasn't something she was prepared for but Temari eased her anxiety by telling her it's the baby shifting position or growing. Today was a scheduled ultrasound, the nurses wheeled in a machine that can give them a peak at th development of the baby. The nurses looked worried, causing Hinata to worry herself.

"Um is something wrong?" Hinata asked anxiously. The nurses looked at Hinata with a confused expression on there faces.

"Lady Hinata, it seems that your baby is growing at an astounding rate, you're only a couple of weeks along and already your baby is at a two month development level." Temari rushed around to the other side of Hinata's bed to get a look at the monitor.

"That's impossible." She said staring hard at the monitor, but they were right. The baby should still be the size of a kunai, but the baby looks larger than that by a couple of inches.

"Is this something that is hereditary?" Temari asked the nurse next to her.

"I'm only guessing but...it could be an effect caused by the tailed beast sealed within Gaara. This is only a guess of course." The nurse turned off the machine and the other nurse wheeled it out of the room.

"You should be fine, but I'm going to run a couple of tests okay?" The nurse drew Hinata's blood and left the room leaving Hinata panicked stricken once more. Temari gently sat beside Hinata on the bed and held Hinata in her arms until she was able to calm down.

Kankuro met up Temari outside in the hallway, after Hinata had fallen asleep.

"Temari you look white as a sheet is everything okay? " Kankuro asked, Temari frowned at him.

"Something is wrong with the baby...they can't explain. ..the baby is growing unusually fast." Temari confided in her brother.

Kankuro shrugged and smirked slightly, he placed a reassuring hand on Temari's shoulder.

"You worry too much sis, look at Gaara he was born premature he alright now. ..healthy, short but healthy. " That made Temari grin, Gaara has always been the shortest in the family. Temari walked down the hall after her brother, but not before cracking open Hinata's door to check in on her. Fast asleep and snoring.


	20. Chapter 20: What a leader Must do

Chapter 20

* * *

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR.

* * *

The sweet aroma of chicken ramen wafted around in the breeze as team Kakashi and Gaara seated themselves around the small vendor. A man in a hat smiled at Naruto, a glint of reconigition in his eyes.

"Naruto what will you be having?" Naruto raised three fingers in the air.

"I want three miso ramen!" He yelled aloud, Sakura knocked him on the head.

"Do you have to be so loud jeez!" Sakura angrily retorted, leaving the others too nervous to say a word or breathe the wrong way.

Gaara stood from his seat and walked out of the vendor, he turned back to Naruto.

"Naruto when you are finished eating I would like to speak to you about something important I'll be waiting at the gate outside Konoha." Naruto's mouth was filled with noodles, he just nodded his head. By the time Neji, Kakashi, and Sakura were finished and full Naruto had already accumulated four stacks of bowls. Kakashi moaned as he handed over all of his cash to the Ichiraku chef and daughter.

"Have a nice day." The kind man said as Kakashi and the other left. Sakura turned to Naruto.

"Didn't Gaara want to talk to you?" Naruto appeared clueless for a minute then immediately it hit him, he pounded his fist into his palm.

"Oh yeah that's right he said it was important! Sakura will you be okay to walk home on your own?" Naruto asked Sakura forehead popped a vein, she answered in gritted teeth.

"I'll be fine Naruto now go." Naruto nodded and ran off.

* * *

Naruto caught up to Gaara who was sitting on a large smooth stone outside of the village, he was leaning on one elbow and looking up toward the blue skies.

Is he watching the clouds like Shikamaru? I hope he doesn't become lazy like him though...

Naruto jumped up on the stone slab beside Gaara, who just stared ahead.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Gaara glanced over his shoulder at his friend.

"I don't think it would be appropriate of me as Kazekage to sit around and do nothing as the man responsible for injuring many of my people is out there going unpunished." Naruto nodded fiercely agreeing.

"You're so right Gaara it isn't fair!" Suddenly Gaara stood up, inches away from Naruto's face, eye level. Naruto stirred, surprised by his sudden movement, inching one or two, his cerulean eyes met his crimson haired friends powder blue ones.

"I'm going to look for this member of the Akatsuki and when I find him I will crush him, I will continue searching even if it takes weeks, months or maybe years. I've failed my village not once but twice..." Gaara felt strongly about this Naruto can tell but it was nothing short but a suicide mission.

"Gaara do you have any idea what you're saying?! You can get yourself killed by doing this. What will your village do without their leader? What about Hinata?"

Gaara stared silently back at his friend, he was right of course he was in the right to get furious too.

"I've already taken those scenarios into consideration. Naruto, how would you like to take my place as Kazekage until I'm back from my journey?" Gaara said that so easily, he was handing over a very hefty responsibility to Naruto, who just stared at his friend dumbfounded, completely confused.

"Wha-What?! Are you feeling okay?" Naruto pressed his palm against Gaara's forehead who gently swatted it away.

"Naruto I'm serious..." Naruto turned blank, not knowing what to make of it. To be Hokage, yes that's his dream but he's not from the Sand village at all, and how on Earth would he know what do to.

"Uh...can I think about it?" Naruto asked chuckling nervously, Gaara stared at him with his usual blank expression.

"The reason I want you to take my place is to protect Hinata." Gaara reasoned, Naruto got it now, and grinned widely.

"Well in that case I accept!" Gaara smiled faintly, wanting to hug his friend but opted with a handshake instead.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow, I want you leaving for Sunakagukure at the same time." Gaara said, he sat down on the rock again resuming what he was doing before. Naruto opted to join him. The two just sat on the stone, watching the white clouds slowly drift by, neither saying a word

* * *

. If it wasn't for the sun shining blindingly through the busted shade in Naruto's room, he would've stayed asleep the entire day. Naruto squinted under the suns merciless rays, he shot upright from his bed.

I overslept!

Panic swept through his body as he jumped around with one leg inside of his Orange jumpsuit pant leg and the other struggling to find its pant leg as well. Naruto lost balanced and fell over cursing under his breathe, he zipped himself up and burst out the door. Ignoring a waving Sakura as he ran by, annoyed greatly by his arrogance she caught up to him , grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him to the ground, he let out a hurt yelp. Naruto looked up at the angry kunoichi staring down on him, her forehead veins throbbing.

"Naruto what is your problem? How dare you jus run past me the nerve!" Naruto hustled himself off of the ground.

"Sakura I promised Gaara I would leave for the Sand village the same time he left for his journey...did he leave already?" Sakura stared at him confused, she pinched her chin with her thumb and index finger, thinking.

"Yeah, I remember Gaara leaving Lady Tsunade's office earlier in the morning, but

I'm not sure if he left the village yet." Naruto groaned, unsure what to do, but decided to do something.

"Alright Alright. ... MuiltpleShadow Clone Jutsu!" Clouds erupted with multiple of exact copies of himself, he turned to his clones.

"Alright everybody split up we have to look for Gaara!" The hoard of Naruto bounced rooftop to rooftop and in between alleyways immediately.

* * *

An annoyed Sakura watched as each Naruto reported back to Naruto that they didn't find Gaara in the hot springs, Lady Tsunade's office, the alleyways, on top of the mountain carved with the past Hokages, inside of the Leaf ninja academy, random street vendors and local restaurants. Naruto groaned in frustrating, he called back each of his shadows clones which disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Just great..." Naruto mumbled. Naruto tightened the straps on his back pack and decided to leave for Sunakagukure anyways.

"Tell Grandma Tsunade that Gaara asked me to look over the village while he is gone okay? " Sakura shrugged and agreed.

"One condition though." Holding her index finger up in emphasis, Naruto stared annoying as her as a bead of sweat dropped off of his face.

"Yeah what is it? " Naruto asked, and Sakura beamed brightly.

Oh boy what is it this time?

"That I can come along...in case you get into any kind of trouble." Sakura chuckled, Naruto scoffed aloud.

"Nah, I don't need your help in that way..." Naruto felt a shadow succumb his whole body as Inner Sakura over took Sakura.

"What did you say?!" Sakura was now looking scary, Naruto reeled back about seven yards, hiding behind a tree.

"Yeah you can come sure!" Naruto yelled loudly, Sakura puffed out her chest smiling, proud of herself that she got him, a knuckleheaded dimwit to agree.

* * *

The meeting with Lady Tsunade went smoothly as always she is counting such a large task to be a B rank mission, Lady Tsunade furrowed her brows, telling the pair not to screw this up, ignoring the protests from her assistant Shizune.

The pair stopped at Ichiraku Ramen shop before going off on their mission. Sakura slowly picked a bunch of noodles to her mouth but stopped as she noticed Naruto staring at her, she placed her chopsticks down.

"What is wrong with you Naruto? why are you staring at me?" Naruto grinned and chuckled nervously, a red tint spread across his face.

"I don't know I guess I like watching you, Your graceful Sakura really..." Sakura looked back at her childish friend with kind eyes, she felt her insides flutter and not the kind you get when you want to vomit either. Sakura smiled at the grinning goofball.

"So um...is there a way you can split the bill with me?" Sakura instantly became enraged.

"NARUTO!"


	21. Chapter 21:Hinata in Labor!

Chapter 21

* * *

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS.

* * *

Hinata squinted her pale violet orbs at the sunlight peeking through her window, she sat up, and jumped, startled when she saw a form moving at the corner of her eye, she relaxed as she saw the yellow haired Fox faced Naruto grinning like a fool.

"Hey Hinata how are you feeling?" Hinata glanced down at her hands folded neatly on her lap.

" I'm okay...is Gaara back from the mission?" She asked Naruto, his blue eyes met her purple hopeful orbs and he just had to look away.

"Hinata...I don't know how to say this but Gaara is off on a journey for a while he will be back pretty soon don't you worry...in the mean time I'll be watching over you." Hinata blushed and began to fumble with her hands again.

"Thank you Naruto. " she said shyly, Naruto returned to grinning and chuckling.

"Don't mention it." Naruto's grin faded as he heard a faint sniffling sound coming from the young Hyuuga.h Naruto dropped his eyes to the floor, feeling lower then dirt for accepting this request from Gaara. What is going on in his mind Hinata needs him especially now. Naruto seated himself at the edge of her bed.

"Don't worry Hinata he will be back I promise you." Naruto said reassuringly, trying to convince himself, look at what a great job he was doing bringing Sasuke back?

It had taken time for Naruto to noticed but small rivers of tears was flowing from his eyes as well, droplets spattered on the white sheet he hung his head over. Naruto wiped his tears away on his sleeve and smiled at Hinata.

I need to be strong for Hinata, I'll be your rock

Hinata gently smiled back, as the door to the room swung open it was Temari holding a platter of food.

"Look what the cat dragged in. ..where's Gaara?" Temari asked, Naruto pulled her to the side and explained.

"He did what?! Why? ! That doesn't even make sense why would you agree to such a thing?" Naruto attempted to explain why but Temari interrupted in a rant and left the room with the threat of sending their ANBU out to search for him. Naruto understands why she is so miffed.

Suddenly Hinata let go of her cup of tea, the hit the floor with a deafening crack, gripping her stomach she cried out loudly. Naruto rushed to her side, panic building inside of him.

"Are you okay? Hinata what's wrong? " he asked, Hinata didn't speak just shook her head, and grimaced under each wave of pain that racked her body. Hinata gasped aloud as she felt a rush of fluid escape from between her legs. Naruto watched in horror as the white sheet from under her had started turning a reddish pinkish tinge.

Oh no...crap I have to get somebody in here fast!

"Hinata don't you worry I'll go get help okay just breathe okay! " Naruto dashed out of the room into the hall, he hurriedly pondered which way to go but decided any way is better than wasting time.

Naruto turned to the hallway down from his left and saw a whistling Kankuro sauntering over, he waved his way.

"Hey buddy what's up. ..whoa you don't look so good what's up?" Kankuro was shocked when Naruto yanked his down by his shirt to his level, and looked as though he had seen something that scared the piss out of him, he was sweaty, white as the dead and out of breath. Kankuro gripped Naruto's hands and pulled himself away.

"HINATA IS IN LABOR GET THE NURSES IN THE ROOM NOW WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR?!" Naruto wasted no time and ran past the dumbstruck Kankuro who looked just clueless.

Wait...did he just say that Hinata is in labor? Oh crap! That's way too soon.

Kankuro hurried off down the hall in the opposite direction.

Naruto barged into every room of the palace in search of Temari, he did however ran into a couple of medic nins, he informed them of what happened and they hurried off to Hinata. Naruto needed to tell Temari, she knows Hinata better than anyone of those nurses. Naruto stopped at a balcony overlooking the vast busy streets below. Naruto spotted a woman in four pigtails at a flower shop vendor, he shouted, waved to her, she glanced up but ignored his antics.

Damn she's still mad at me.

Naruto took the initiative and jumped off of the balcony landing directly in front of her, she huffed and pushed past him.

"Temari, you need to listen to me, Hinata is in labor now." Temari turned her head sharply in his direction.

"What?! Are you serious?! "

By the time the pair got back into Hinata's hospital room a team of medical nin and nurses were already monitoring her heart rate and blood pressure as well as make sure the baby is still okay. Temari shoved a small nurse aside and sat directly in front of between Hinata's legs, which were lifted in stirrups.

"Move out of the way you don't know what you're doing." She said to the nurse who just slunk away to another area of the room. Temari kept reassuring Hinata that everything is going to be alright and to breathe in and out evenly, which Hinata done so, until she was hit with a wave of indescribable horrendous pain which led her into flatline. The medical nin rushed in to revive her heart beat in which they successfully did. Temari pulled Kankuro into the room.

"Gather a team, I want them to find Gaara." She said Kankuro agreed.

"Alright but I'm going to." He said and left to do his task.

Outside of the palace Kankuro joined Naruto who was eager to bring Gaara back, mostly due to Hinata being in labor, she needs her husband. Kankuro turned to Naruto, smirking.

"Are you ready to go? We will be meeting the ANBU outside of the gate. Hopefully we can find him without complications. Did Gaara say exactly where he was going?" Kankuro asked Naruto who shut his eyes tightly, seem to be thinking his hardest.

"All that he said is that he was going to track down the Akatsuki. I doubt that is big help because we don't even know where they are now. " Naruto stared questionably at his puppeteer friend.

"Well...what other choice do we have." Kankuro looked overwhelmed, packed away a rolled up map and placed it inside of his belt pocket. Sakura the pink haired kunoichi, caught up to the two shinobi, out of breath.

"Temari and I talked it over, I'll be staying here with Hinata and helping out, Temari is going to lend you guys a hand." Sakura said.

"Awesome that means we can get a better view from the skies." Kankuro said.

It was not long after that Temari joined them fully equipped for the mission, large folding fan in tow. Sakura waved goodbye to the shinobi as they left the village.


	22. Chapter 22:Father and Daughter

Chapter 22

* * *

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS.

* * *

The next 48 hours exhausted the young Hyuuga, who had passed out from the excruciating pain more than seven times. Sakura and the medical nin never left her side, Sakura occasionally bent over the sweating and gasping Hinata, eyes bagged from fatigue and lack of sleep, and tried her best to use her chakra to ease Hinata's pain. It only dulled it.

Hinata let out another torrent of screams as contraction after contraction tormented her.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore!" Hinata burst into tears while the team of medical nin looked on with saddened eyes. Sakura held Hinata's hand as the contractions started getting closer and closer to gather signaling the baby near arrival. Sakura nodded towards the nurse sitting in between the stirrups.

"Okay Hinata, this is going to be tough but I need you to push alright!? When I say push you push." Sakura waited for Hinata to give the sign that she understood, Hinata nodded.

"Okay push! Come tough girl you can do it!" Sakura cheered Hinata on as the baby slowly squeezed out. Hinata collapsed in relief as the pain subsided. Looking at her very small baby being washed lightly by the nurses and checked for illnesses or injuries. After the baby was cleared they wrapped in a pink towel.

"Congratulations. ..it's a baby girl!" Sakura said aloud, after cooing over the newborn she handed the baby over to Hinata who smiled down on her baby. The scene was a tender family moment, mother and baby to gather.

"Oh...how cute...his hair..." Hinata quietly murmured as she hung her head limp over the baby, her onyx hair lightly brushing against the baby's face. Sakura leaned in and gently shook Hinata, then felt her pulse, panic overwhelmed her she turned to the medical nin behind her.

"She's in cardiac arrest! Quick get everybody in here stat I'll try to stabilize her the best I can!"

* * *

Sakura pulled the small crying newborn from Hinata's arms and laid her down onto a small pile of blankets. Sakura then ripped the fabric from the spot where Hinata's heart is located and placed her hands over the cooling skin, a blue light radiated from her palms. Sakura had been at it for 20 minutes to no avail, the heart was already so weakened that it never quite got back to beating at the pace it should be. Hinata's blood pressure was dangerously low as well. It wasn't long until a team of medical mins were working on getting her stabilized.

"Was Hinata born with a heart defect or had an injury to her heart recently?" One of the senior medical nins asked a dizzied Sakura, who took her hand away only to wipe the sweat from her brow. Sakura pondered the question, then it hit her, during the Chunin Exams the blows from Neji sent her into cardiac arrest. Sakura sniffled and wipe her face as tears began to trail down her face.

Hinata you can't give up yet! You will make it I promise you!

Sakura dropped her head onto Hinata's unconscious body, sobbing aloud.

"Hinata you can't leave! You can do this don't you remember your nindo? ! I'll bring you back I promise you! I PROMISE YOU!" Sakura pushed all of her chakra into her palms, starting to feel a bit faint. The other medical nins only watched with sympathetic eyes as the pink haired kunoichi pushed herself past her limits.

* * *

45 minutes and there was no bringing Hinata back, her skin was now cold, and her lips that were once a lively pink hue were now a light blue tint. Sakura didn't stop pouring her chakra into Hinata's body, she sobbed loudly as the other medical nin pulled her away.

Sakura collapsed onto the ground hugging herself.

"She was a good girl! Its not fair!" Sakura sobbed into the cold floor underneath her, the other medical nins had now began to wipe away their own tears.

* * *

Sakura stood before Gaara holding his newborn baby, she handed it over to him, a saddened expression and eyes still red rimmed from the tears she cried an hour or two earlier. Temari took one look at Sakura's wrangled appearance and shot straight for Hinata's room, not saying a word. Gaara stared down at the moving bundle of pink her held to him so dearly, he looked up at Sakura eyes searching for a clue as to what happened. Sakura spoke quietly, her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Gaara raced past her and pulled back the door to Hinata's room. Gaara froze as he saw Hinata's pale angelic face, propped up against the pillow, he walked over to her. It was as if something had left, touching her face he understood it clearly now. Hinata is dead.

Gaara slowly eased onto the edge of Hinata's bed, he felt so numb, so shocked, why did this happened? Naruto entered the room and rushed over to Hinata's side, embracing her, he left go of a torrent of emotion that the others haven't yet seen him unleashed, he sobbed loudly, shaking violently as he cradled Hinata in his arms. Gaara was seated, frozen next to them both, he gripped his baby tightly, and shuddered with a strong emotion he hadn't felt for so long. Complete and utter sorrow. Tears fell onto the newborns face, waking her from her sleep. All three cried out there hearts, as the others struggled with their own emotions.

* * *

The next couple of weeks after Hinata's passing, Gaara wouldn't let his newborn out of his sights. Gaara had stopped socializing with others just stayed in his office alone with his child, he watched her as she slept peacefully inside of her bassinet. Gaara was broken, completely and utterly broken, the woman he had ever loved was gone, never to come back. Gaara cradled his face into his hands. A knock echoed on the door, and his sister stepped inside. Temari slowly walked up to her brother who she hasn't spoken to for a while.

"Will you be attending?" Temari asked. Gaara just let his hands drop from his face in a hopeless manner. What did Hinata name their child?

I must be a terrible father since I never even asked...

Gaara looked up at a teary eyed Temari, his face devoid of expression.

"What is my daughter's name?.." Gaara asked, Temari only shook her head.

"Hinata passed before she could name her..." Temari placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder and leaned in and had done something she hadn't before, she kissed him tenderly on the forehead, before leaving the room.

Gaara couldn't help but think of Hinata as he looked down at his newborn daughter, that's when he had thought of a name for her.

"I believe that your name is now Aiko, so that you will always be reminded how much we love you and that you will always be ours." Gaara held his daughter tightly in his arms.

Hinata didn't leave because she is a part of you...and I will always be here for you..Aiko

* * *

END

AUTHORS NOTE: Well that's the end of the story. Let me know what you think. Also I'll be working on another story soon. :-) :-)


End file.
